My Nerd Boy
by hunhankyumin
Summary: Cho Sehun,namja NERD yg selalu DIMANFAATKAN,dan entah mengapa Luhan yang tak mengerti Cinta tak suka Cho Sehun di perlakukan seperti itu.apa lagi saat melihat Yeoja tercantik disekolahnya seperti mengincar namja NERD nya. CHANBAEK yang selalu bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry,dan Dio seorang Yeoja kutu buku yg diam-diam mencintai Kai sang Casanova.FF GS HUNHAN slight CHANBAEK,KAISO
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Cho Sehun **(marga di ubah untuk kepentingan cerita)

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo aka D.O**

**Kai aka Kim jongin**

**Kim Minri (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry: Cho Sehun, namja NERD yang selalu DIMANFAATKAN, dan entah mengapa Luhan yang tak mengerti Cinta, tak suka Cho Sehun di perlakukan seperti itu. apa lagi saat melihat Yeoja tercantik disekolahnya seperti mengincar namja NERD nya. CHANBAEK yang selalu bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry, dan Dio seorang Yeoja kutu buku yang diam-diam mencintai Kai sang Casanova. **

"**apa itu cinta? Bisakah kau mengajariku apa itu cinta?"**

"**aku membencimu, tapi a-aku mencintaimu"**

"**Tolong… Lihatlah aku, karna hiksss aku lah yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu!" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"cepatlah NERD, kau lambat sekali!"

"Nerd, bawakan aku minum.!"

"Nerd.. cepat pesankan aku makanan. Aku lapar"

"Nerd.. aku ingin saus di ujung sana"

"Nerd… Nerd cepatlah"

"Brengsek kau, cepatlah aku lapar"

Aku mendelik tanpa sadar, pada belakang kepala namja yang selalu di panggil Nerd itu, dan entah mengapa ingin sekali melemparkan sepatuku atau kursi yang ku duduki di sudut meja yang kutempati ini. Agar kepalanya yang cerdas itu sadar bahwa dia itu terlalu PINTAR. Untuk di BODOHI dan di MANFAATKAN.

Yeah.. siapa yang tak tahu. Cho Sehun… namja ter-JENIUS disekolahku. SM HIGH SCHOOL yang terpopuler di Negara ginseng ini. namun karna penampilannya yang super duper CULUN itu. dan hatinya yang SUPER BAIK itu telah membuatnya jadi PESURUH seluruh murid sekolah disini. Kecuali AKU.

Nah.. nah.. sekarang dia juga dengan senang hatinya. Memesan ini itu sesuai keinginan semua murid yang berada di kantin sekolah. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan kelaparan itu. membuatku semakin kesal saja. apa lagi melihat senyuman-aku baik-baik saja darinya. Apa dia tak mau duduk istirahat sebentar saja, Untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

"Luhan-ah"

"Luhanie"

Panggilan dari kedua sahabatku yang super duper menggelegar itu. membuatku berpaling menatap kedua sahabatku yang sekarang tampak menatapku curiga.

Nah, apa lagi ini.

"apa!"

"apa kau bilang Lu! Kau tadi melototi Si nerd" ucap Baekhyun dramatis. Membuat aku dan Dio mendelik secara bersamaan.

"aku tahu kau menyukainya kan" lanjut Baekhyun sok tahu. Selain drama queen dia juga sok tahu. Dan selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Yang selalu membuatku sebal tapi aku sangat menyanyanginya.

"aku tak setuju Lu. Kau bersama si Nerd itu. kau pasti tahu kan konsekuensinya memacari namja Nerd sepertinya. Kau bisa di bully sepertinya. dan aku tak mau itu." ucap Baekhyun tampak khawatir, sambil menerawang. Mungkin mengkhayalkan aku dan Sehun tengah di Bully.

"kau menyukainya?" tanya Dio lembut. Nah jika sahabatku ini lebih tenang dan pengertian. Membuat siapa saja akan betah dekat-dekat dengannya. dan beruntungnya aku menjadi sahabatnya.

"tidak, dan tidak akan pernah" jawabku tegas, Yang tak akan terbantahkan.

"ya. Aku mengerti" ucap Dio sambil tersenyum. Lalu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri yaitu membaca buku yang tebalnya sebantal itu. aku tercenung.. apa yang Dio mengerti..?

**Bruk**

"oh.. maaf. Aku tak sengaja Nerd" nah suara Kim Minri yang menyebalkan itu sekarang terdengar, dan rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan makan siangku. Saat mendengar suara Minri yang manja dan so sexy itu. apa lagi melihat si Nerd Sehun itu yang sekarang malah melongo bagai tak pernah melihat yeoja cantik. yang membuatku semakin Ingin memasukan Sepatuku kedalam mulut si Nerd yang sekarang terbuka lebar.

"ah.. ne eum gwenchana Sunbae-nim" jawab Sehun dengan wajahnya yang sekarang bersemu merah seperti Yeoja. Membuatku geram tanpa bisa kumengerti. Mungkin aku yeah aku geram karna si Nerd Sehun itu bukanya marah saat sebagian kemeja seragamnya kotor oleh jus menjijikan Kim Minri sialan itu. tapi malah menampilkan ekspresi se-cute itu.

Cute? Tadi aku bilang dia Cute. Ya tuhan sepertinya aku mulai tak WARAS.

"sepertinya.. kau memang mencintai si Nerd Xi Luhan" suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar, membuatku menoleh kedepan dan bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata Baekhyun yang sekarang menatapku curiga.

"aku bilang tidak, ya tidak" desisku tajam. Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "tapi.. Luhan tadi kau-"

"sedari tadi aku mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan suara keras tanpa wujud, yang membuatku takut. tapi sekarang tidak. Karna sekarang aku tahu suara melengking itu berasal dari kau pendek" potong Chanyeol menghina. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping meja kami. Membuat Baekhyun berhenti bicara dan mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan tertarik. Well, kedua orang ini memang selalu bertengkar dimana saja dan kapan saja yang membuatku selalu sakit kepala.

"apa tiang listrik" balas Baekhyun pedas. Membuat wajah Chanyeol merah padam. Mungkin tersinggung perkataan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun memang wajar kan balas menghinanya.!

"aku hanya kasihan padamu ratu eyeliner. Kau terlalu pendek sampai tak terlihat Nampak" ucap Chanyeol tajam, membuat kedua mata Baekhyun sepertinya hampir keluar karna terlalu melototi Chanyeol, yang sekarang dengan santainya melenggang pergi keluar Kantin. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan meledak detik ini juga.

"Brengsek… mati saja kau Tiang Lisrik" umpat Baekhyun kasar, dengan nafas terenggah seperti habis lari maraton, mungkin sedari tadi ia menahan nafas entah kenapa, lalu menatapku. "urusan kita belum selesai, aku harus menghabisi Tiang Listrik itu sekarang" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada dendam membara lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantin. Mungkin mengejar Chanyeol untuk menghabisinya yang aku yakini Baekhyun tak akan pernah benar-benar menyakiti Chanyeol. Tapi aku tak tahu alasannya kenapa.

Aku berpaling menatap sekeliling, melihat semua orang dikantin yang tadi memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang kembali kedalam dunianya masing-masing. Lalu kedua mataku terkunci saat tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata onix si Nerd itu yang tengah menatapku. dan hampir membuatku terjatuh ditempat dudukku saat ia tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum padaku, dan mengapa jantungku berpacu cepat seperti ini.?

Senyumannya begitu memikat, dan terlalu manis yang membuat siapa saja akan terjatuh kedalam pesonanya. Jika saja ia mau mengubah penampilannya sedikit trendy mungkin dia akan mendapatkan Yeoja mana saja yang dia mau. Dan aku Ingin sekali membalas senyuman itu tapi belum sempat kulakukan. Kim Minri-aku adalah yeoja tercantik- tengah menghampiri Sehun lalu duduk dipangkuannya dengan bergelayut manja yang menjijikan.

Apa maksud Yeoja centil itu? apa Sehun targetnya.? Tapi masa ia Kim Minri mengincar Oh Sehun-si Nerd Sekolah-.

Mendengus karna keinginan mencakar Minri tak tersampaikan. Aku kembali berpaling menatap Dio untuk mengajaknya kembali ke kelas. Tapi segera kuurungkan niatku saat melihat Dio tampak tak bisa diganggu. Karna ia tampak tengah asik menatap Kai-sang Casanova sekolah- yang tengah menebar pesona kepada yeoja di sekitarnya yang menatapnya penuh pemujaan yang menjijikan.

Dio tampak sedih, dalam sorot matanya yang tampak lelah dan sendu itu. membuatku ingin sekali mengutuk Kai si Playboy murahan yang sekarang tampak senang-senang saja digelayuti beberapa yeoja yang ada dipangkuannya, disisinya maupun disekitarnya. Dan oh astaga yeoja dipangkuannya tampak berani sekali mencium Kai di tempat umum seperti ini.

Apa yeoja itu yeojachingu terbaru Kai? Sepertinya iya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sahabatku Dio?

"aku ke-kelas duluan, ne Luhanie" ucap Dio cepat dengan suara tersendat. Membuatku yakin sepertinya ia bukan pergi ke kelas tetapi ke kamar mandi dan menangis sepuasnya disana. oh… astaga mengapa kisah cinta itu selalu rumit.

**~tbc~**

**Anyeong cinggu-deul, nae balik lagi. #peluk cinggu-deul. Mian kependekan abisnya ini baru prolog dan nae mau liat reaksi cinggu-deul dulu. Kalau banyak yang suka & review. Follow/fav. Nae pasti lanjut kilat.**

**Gomawo jeongmal gomawo.**

**Review ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Cho Sehun **(marga di ubah untuk kepentingan cerita)

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo aka D.O**

**Kai aka Kim jongin**

**Kim Minri (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry: Cho Sehun, namja NERD yang selalu DIMANFAATKAN, dan entah mengapa Luhan yang tak mengerti Cinta, tak suka Cho Sehun di perlakukan seperti itu. apa lagi saat melihat Yeoja tercantik disekolahnya seperti mengincar namja NERD nya. CHANBAEK yang selalu bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry, dan Dio seorang Yeoja kutu buku yang diam-diam mencintai Kai sang Casanova. **

"**apa itu cinta? Bisakah kau mengajariku apa itu cinta?"**

"**aku membencimu, tapi a-aku mencintaimu"**

"**Tolong… Lihatlah aku, karna hiksss aku lah yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu!" **

**.**

**WARNING: GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD**

**Rated: T-semi M**

**.**

**^^Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Kringgg…..

Dering bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berdering, membuatku melonjak girang dengan cepat memasukkan semua buku paket dan catatanku kedalam tas. Dan menyampirkan tas dibahuku asal.

"tsk, kemana sih mereka, sudah tahu bel pulang. Belum balik juga ke kelas. Menyusahkan" decakku kesal saat Baekhyun dan Dio tak kunjung juga balik ke kelas sehabis istirahat tadi. Membuatku terpaksa berbohong pada dua guru killer bahwa mereka berdua tengah sakit berjamaah di uks karna keracunan makanan. Dan untungnya dua guru killer itu percaya karna andalan puppy eyes ku. Dan sangat keterlaluan mereka berdua kalau sekarang aku harus keliling sekolah, buat cari mereka berdua sambil membawa kedua tas mereka karna sebentar lagi pintu kelas akan di kunci.

"sialan.. apa sih yang mereka bawa? Berat sekali" umpat dan keluhku dalam bersamaan. Saat sekarang tengah berjalan menuju atap sekolah yang selalu Baekhyun kunjungi jika tengah galau. Sambil menjinjing kedua tas mereka berdua dan buku-buku tebal sialan Dio yang berat minta ampun ini dipangkuanku. Hah… jika aku menemukan mereka sekarang, aku akan menjambak rambut panjang mereka berdua sampai botak dan pulangnya mereka harus mentelaktirku 1000 cup bubble tea.

"Brengsek, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini." aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Baekhyun yang melengking itu berasal dari atap sekolah, membuatku semakin mempercepat langkahku menaiki tangga dengan nafas terenggah karna kelelahan.

"kau tahu sekarang tambah panas, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika nanti kulit mulusku ini melepuh" oceh Baekhyun tampak kesal, membuatku semakin merapat ke pintu penghubung atap sekolah yang sedikit terbuka, membuatku bisa melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

Menjadi tempat jemuran mungkin, karna sekarang kedua tangangan nya sedang Merentangkan kemeja seragam yang tampak basah, Yang kuyakini itu milik Chanyeol karna si empunya terlihat hanya memakai singlet putih. Sekarang terlihat menyeringai puas melihat Baekhyun yang tersiksa karna kelelahan terus merentangkan kemeja itu di tengah terik matahari. Membuatku ingin sekali meninju wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol agar bisa membawa kabur sahabat malangku itu.

"itu resiko, karna kau ratu pendek eyeliner dengan beraninya menyiram kemeja mahalku dengan air kotor." Ujar si tiang listrik sok.

"berhenti mengataiku TIANG LISTRIK, atau kemeja mahalmu ini akan ku robek tak bersisa" ancam Baekhyun penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata, bukannya takut atau diam Chanyeol-aku namja kekanakan- itu malah tertawa renyah seolah ancaman Baekhyun itu sangatlah lucu. Dan Oh Astaga… ini Aneh sekali. Baekhyun malah terdiam tampak menikmati alunan suara tawa Chanyeol, seolah suara tawanya itu alunan melodi yang indah.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? terpesona padaku heh"

Baekhyun berdecih, Chanyeol mendelik.

Tsk, kenapa sih kau Baekhyun tidak mengaku saja. Jika saja dia mengatakan 'aku sangat terpesona' mungkin tak akan begini jadinya.

"aku tak akan terpesona, pada namja Kekanakan sepertimu"

"mwo, yak kau-"

Nah, sekarang mulai lah pertengkaran ala tom and jerry mereka. Dan aku sudah cukup bosan dengan pertengkaran mereka. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menyimpan tas cantik Baekhyun di depan pintu ini. dan melanjutkan pencarianku mencari Dio yang mungkin benar-benar berada di uks.

"mianhe, jeongmal mianhe"

Deg

Aku tahu ini suara sahabatku Dio. Tapi mengapa suara nya tampak parau dan menyedihkan seperti ini. apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku semakin melangkah dengan kalut dan pada akhirnya, aku melihat Dio dan Kai tengah saling berhadapan di ujung koridor. Dio tampak menunduk ketakutan dan Kai-aku namja paling tampan- itu tampak mengerikan sekarang. Dengan kedua matanya yang menatap tajam Dio seakan ingin mencekik sahabat malangku ini.

Gawat, ini memang Gawat.

"apa dengan kata maaf, ini akan kembali menjadi utuh" desis Kai tajam, sambil menyodorkan serpihan hiasan entah apa itu, yang tampak hancur berkeping-keping itu tepat di wajah cantik Dio. Membuat Dio semakin bergetar ketakutan, Membuatku ingin lari dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"a-aku hiks mi-minta maaf, a-aku ta-tak se-sengaja"

Kai terkekeh sinis, "selain kutu buku, aneh, menyebalkan, kau juga gagu. Pantas saja tak ada namja yang melirikmu" nah, si hitam itu memang minta ku hajar sekarang. beraninya ia menghina sahabat berhati malaikatku.

"maaf, aku ak-"

"baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu" ucap Kai memotong perkataan Dio. Membuatku menghentikan langkahku yang akan menghampirinya untuk meninju wajah tampan Kai itu sampai jelek.

"tapi… kau harus-" jeda sesaat, si hitam sok tampan itu sekarang semakin menyeringai yang membuat hatiku semakin tak enak. Apa lagi Dio. Akh.. malang sekali sahabatku itu, harus jatuh cinta pada namja brengsek seperti Kai. "Menjadi BUDAKKU"

MWORAGOOOO…

"mwo!"

.

.

"aku pulang" teriakku keras, lalu membanting pintu rumahku akh.. lebih tepatnya rumah kita berdua.

"akhirnya kau pulang juga Luhan-ah." Ucap namja yang selama sebulan ini menemaniku, dengan nada penuh kelegaan.

Aku berdecih, "kau dari mana? Sampai pulang selarut ini." tanyanya, mengikuti langkahku menuju kamar.

"bukan urusanamu" jawabku ketus, berharap ia berhenti mengikutiku. Tapi nyatanya ia masih mengikutiku sampai di depan pintu kamarku. Apa dia tak mengerti, aku ini lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat mandi lalu tidur.

"itu urusanku, karna aku suamimu" ucapnya, membuatku tertawa getir.

Suamiku. Jika dia mengakui aku sebagai istrinya. Mana mungkin ia bermesraan dengan yeoja lain di depan kedua mataku sendiri.

"kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu" ia bertanya dengan suara datar menyebalkan itu lagi. Aku menghela nafas lelah.. sungguh aku lelah seharian ini.

"aku lelah" jawabku singkat, sekarang ia yang menghela nafas.

"istirahatlah, jika kau lapar aku sudah buatkan kau makan malam." Ujarnya, lalu berbalik berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada disamping kamarku. Aku menatap punggung kurusnya sendu. Apa dia tak mengerti ? aku ini sedang merajuk padanya, karna kejadian siang tadi yang menyebalkan itu. aku ingin ia bujuk sekarang, aku ingin.. akh ada apa sih sama aku. Kenapa mulai ngelantur seperti ini..

.

Menghela nafas lelah, aku bersandar di balik pintu kamarku. Lalu kedua mataku melirik figura foto yang selalu berdiri rapih di meja nakasku.

Sebuah foto diriku yang tengah memakai gaun yang sangat cantik itu tengah menggandeng nya dengan raut wajah yang seharusnya tersenyum bahagia malah menampilkan wajah semasam itu. aku terkekeh mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana aku harus menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa aku Yeoja cantik, populer ini harus menikah dengan namja, yang dalam mimpi pun aku tak mau menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi karna perjodohan sialan itu, mau tak mau aku harus menikah dengan nya di usia beliaku ini.

Miris sekali hidupku ini.

Kruyukkkk…

Aku tersentak, oleh bunyi suara perut ku yang keroncongan ini. dan menghela nafas lega jika disini hanya ada aku seorang. Jadi aku tak harus malu. Dan sepertinya perutku ini memang tak bisa di ajak untuk diet malam ini. tapi…

"bwahaaaa" nah kenapa dia tertawa.? Apa suara perutku terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

"nde Sunbaenim, aku akan membantumu." Suaranya kembali terdengar, aku mengernyit heran. Dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa.?

"nde, aku akan kesana sekarang" nah.. nah.. sekarang ia mau kemana? Karna tak mau mati penasaran, aku pun segera keluar dari kamarku, dan langsung mendapati dia yang tengah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamarku, yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dia tampak rapih, akh lebih tepatnya sangat rapih. Seolah akan menemui ratu inggris saja. Mendengus sebal karna tak bisa mencegahnya pergi. aku pun berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur. Yeah… aku akan melampiaskan kekesalanku ini dengan makan sepuasnya.

"aku akan pergi" ucapnya, membuat langkahku terhenti di anak tangga. "kau tak apa kan, aku tinggal sebentar." Aku tak menjawabnya, dan kembali menuruni tangga dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan, dan ia mengikutiku.

"apa mau aku panaskan lagi?" aku menggeleng, lalu segera menyuapkan sesuap nasi bertubi-tubi. Entah mengapa dadaku sesak sekali.

"pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak" ucapnya lagi, membuatku berhenti mengunyah. Apa dia peduli padaku? tapi mengapa ia mengacuhkanku disekolah. Seolah aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya, dan entah mengapa itu membuat dadaku selalu sesak dan selalu membuatku ingin meledak marah.

"aku akan pergi, kau tak apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?" ulangnya, dia menatapku sesaat "Minri, membutuhkanku Lu." Lanjutnya. Membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Jadi yang tadi ia telpon itu Minri, dan sekarang mereka berdua akan kencan. Dan demi Yeoja centil itu dia tega meninggalkan aku sendiri dirumah yang notebane nya istrinya.

"diam berarti iya." Ucapnya lagi, membuatku tersentak. Bersamaan dengan ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berbalik berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sehun-ah" panggilku bergetar, membuatnya berbalik dan menatapku aneh.

"aku tak mau, kau-" pergi, aku ingin kau tetap disini. Aku menghela nafas, ingin sekali mengatakan itu. tapi yang aku katakan malah. "memasakanku nasi goreng kimchi ini lagi, rasanya-" jeda sesaat, aku menunduk tak berani membalas tatapannya. "hambar" lanjutku gemetar, yeah seperti rumah tanggaku bersamanya, begitu hambar.

Ia terkekeh, aku pun mendongak.

"kau lucu sekali, Luhan-ah" ucapnya masih dengan kekehan lembut. Lalu dengan seenak jidatnya mengacak poniku. Tapi… aku merasa ada yang aneh? Mengapa aku malah diam membiarkannya, dan… dan mengapa hatiku bergetar?

Drtttt…

Nah, gara-gara ponsel sialannya itu, yang kuyakin Minri lah yang menelponnya. Membuatnya perlahan menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak poniku. Dan aku merasa kehilangan.

"nde, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana."

"…"

Aku mendengus tanpa sadar, menatap piringku dengan pandangan mengembun. "aku pergi" ucapnya singkat, aku mendongak menatap punggung kurusnya yang semakin jauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Tepat saat itu air mataku jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Mengapa aku harus menangisinya? Toh… pernikahan ini hanya pernikahan perjanjian kuno eoma dan mertua imutku. Lagi pula aku tak mencintainya begitupun sebaliknya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Mengapa aku merasa di khianati? Mengapa oh mengapa….

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah"

"Luhanie"

Aku terus berjalan keluar dari kelas, tanpa memperdulikan Dio dan Baekhyun yang terus memanggilku. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua mengikutiku, yang sekarang sudah berada di parkiran sekolah.

"aigo… kau ini sampai kapan merajuk seperti ini eoh" Baekhyun mencekal lenganku, sehingga langkahku terhenti. "aku tak merajuk" ucapku sambil berbalik, dan bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata puppy eyes andalan kedua sahabat imutku.

"ish… tak merajuk bagaimana, seharian ini kau terus mengacuhkan aku dan Dio" ucap Baekhyun manja, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Baru kali ini Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada manja seperti ini.

"nde Luhanie, maafkan aku dan Baekhyun ne" sekarang Dio yang berbicara manja, dengan puppy eyes tingkat dewanya. Yang membuatku hampir pingsan.

Hah… susah sekali yah, merajuk lebih lama pada kedua yeoja dengan 1000 watt puppy eyes.

"aku akan memaafkan kalian, asal-" jeda sesaat, Baekhyun tampak Lesu karna dia pasti tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Dan Dio sahabatku yang polos ini masih menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya. "membelikanku 1000 cup-" ucapanku terhenti, saat aku melihat Sehun sudah berjalan keluar gerbang. Artinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi,

"apa Luhan, apa yang kamu inginkan" desak Baekhyun tak sabaran, aku menatap kedua sahabatku bergantian. Lalu tersenyum. "tak ada, hanya saja aku ingin kalian tetap disampingku" lanjutku, membuat mereka berdua menatapku haru, lalu memuluk tubuh mungilku ini dalam kungkungan mereka.

"aku akan selalu hikss disampingmu Luhanie" ucap Dio terisak, "ne aku juga Luhan-ah, aku sangat menyanyangimu" ucap Baekhyun ceria.

Aku tersenyum, selama ada mereka. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"kau kenapa? Kotor sekali" tanyaku, saat kita berdua sudah turun dari bis. Ia menghela nafas lelah, "tadi Komplotan fans Minri, mengguyurku dengan air kotor" jawabnya santai, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin tengah membalas sms yeoja sialan itu.

Aku mendengus sebal, si Minri sialan itu kenapa sih terus saja menganggu Sehun. Padahal masih banyak kan namja diluar sana.

"kenapa mendengus terus?" tanyanya, setelah menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku, membuatku tersenyum senang. "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin mencakar wajah yeoja centil perusak rumah tangga orang!" jawabku sekenanya, ia berhenti melangkah membuat langkahku juga terhenti. "ada apa?" tanyaku, lalu mendengus sebal. Saat ia kembali dengan dunia ponselnya.

"umma, dan umma mu. Sedang dijalan menuju rumah kita" ucapnya memberitahu, membuat jantungku hampir saja jatuh dari tempatnya.

"mwo" pekikku kaget, dengan nada keras. Membuatnya berjengkit kaget. "kenapa harus-" "Ini gawat Sehun-ah gawat" potongku sarkatis, membuatnya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"kau tidak sadar hah! Tubuhmu bau comberan, dan bajumu kotor seperti gembel." Jeda sesaat, nafasku masih tersenggal entah kenapa, "dan aku tak mau, di wushu eomaku cuman karna tak becus menjagamu" lanjutku, sambil bergidik ngeri.

Ia menatapku intens, lalu menghela nafas. "kau terlalu berlebihan," ucapnya santai, kembali berjalan. "berlebihan kau bilang" teriakku marah.

Ia berbalik, "lalu, aku harus bilang apa?" "kau" aku berjalan mendekat, sambil menunjuknya sarkatis. Siap meluapkan kata-kata pedasku tapi…

"Omo..Omo. itu mobil umma" pekikku kaget saat melihat mobil umma, meskipun masih jauh. Tapi aku bisa memastikannya karna mobil warna nge-jreng itu hanya umma miliki. Tanpa buang-buang waktu aku pun segera menariknya menuju gang sempit, Yang sempat tadi kulihat.

"ya ya ya… lepas."

"tsk, berisik." Aku berbalik, ingin membungkam mulut berisiknya. Tapi suaraku tiba-tiba terasa menghilang. Saat menyadari wajah kita berdua sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafas dinginnya menyapu wajahku. Dan…

Ia mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Sehingga membuatku reflek menutup kedua mataku.

1 detik

2 detik

Apa, dia akan menciumku?

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae update asap lol #gak ada yang nanya. #ditabokk.**

**Mian kalau kurang memuaskan, dan banyak Typo. Jeongmal mianhe.**

**Nae gak nyangka banyak yang review dan minta di lanjut, makanya nae jadi semangat cepet-cepet update. Nah review terus ya cinggu, biar nae semanget lanjutin ch berikutnya, dan semua review cinggu-deul semua sungguh berharga bagi nae. **

**Nah, buat yang belum review dan masih jadi silent reader. Nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~.**

**FOLLOW / FAV. **

**Big thanks to :**

**Irnalee96, Oh Luhan, Shin hwa young, Tabifangirl, Zoldyk, Sanshaini Hikari, Sehunwifeeee, ViviPExotic46, 4Delu4Selu, Zoldyk, luhanesu, ElisaAzzusa, Lisnana1, VionaaaH, Luxiaolu, novachokyuhyun, RZHH 261229 II, momo koda mi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Cho Sehun **(marga di ubah untuk kepentingan cerita)

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo aka D.O**

**Kai aka Kim jongin**

**Kim Minri (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry: Cho Sehun, namja NERD yang selalu DIMANFAATKAN, dan entah mengapa Luhan yang tak mengerti Cinta, tak suka Cho Sehun di perlakukan seperti itu. apa lagi saat melihat Yeoja tercantik disekolahnya seperti mengincar namja NERD nya. CHANBAEK yang selalu bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry, dan Dio seorang Yeoja kutu buku yang diam-diam mencintai Kai sang Casanova. **

"**apa itu cinta? Bisakah kau mengajariku apa itu cinta?"**

"**aku membencimu, tapi a-aku mencintaimu"**

"**Tolong… Lihatlah aku, karna hiksss aku lah yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu!" **

**.**

**WARNING: GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD**

**Rated: T-semi M**

**.**

**^^Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ia mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Sehingga membuatku reflek menutup kedua mataku.

1 detik

2 detik

Apa, dia akan menciumku?

Aku masih menghitung dan pada detik ke sepuluh, aku pun membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan karna ia tak kunjung juga menciumku.

"kenapa menutup mata?" tanya nya, sambil tersenyum seperti menahan tawa. Membuatku sebal dengan cepat mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari hadapanku. "kau, menyebalkan" ucapku setengah berteriak, sambil menunjuk wajahnya sarkatis.

Dia menghela nafas, "berhentilah bersikap konyol" ucapnya lalu menarik lenganku, untuk mengikuti setiap langkahnya menuju rumah kita berdua. apa katanya ? aku bersikap konyol? Begitu konyol kah aku mengharapkan satu ciuman dari suamiku?. Aku melepas cekalannya, membuat langkah kita berdua terhenti.

"hapus air matamu" ucapnya keras, tanpa menatapku. Aku mengusap kedua mataku yang basah, jadi sedari tadi aku menangis. menangisi orang Nerd sepertinya? Oh God, aku mulai tak WARAS.

aku menghapus air mataku kasar, "dengar ya, aku ini tak menangisimu. Aku hanya kelilipan" jelasku, kembali berjalan menuju rumah kita berdua. Lalu kedua mataku kembali mengembun saat ia tanpa kata lagi berjalan mendahuluiku menuju rumah.

aku tercenung merenungkan sikapnya yang terkadang peduli, dingin, perhatian, dan acuh seperti ini. membuat dadaku kembali sesak tanpa sadar menangisinya lagi yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku.

'buat aku mengertimu, Sehun-ah'

.

.

"yakkk Sehun-ah" aku bisa mendengar teriakan mertua imutku di dalam rumah, membuatku bergidik ngeri dengan segera merapat disamping pintu utama. Berharap eoma dan mertua imutku yang aku yakini sekarang tampak murka itu tak melihatku. Tapi…

"Luhan"

Deg

Sepertinya, dewi fortuna belum berpihak padaku.

"Kau sedang apa disitu sayang?" tanya Eoma, sambil berkacak pinggang. Dengan tatapan 'cepat masuk, sebelum aku WUSHU kau'

Glug

Setelah menelan ludah kasar, aku pun dengan berat hati memasuki rumah.

"anyeong umma, eomeonim" sapaku sambil membungkuk dalam. Lalu duduk dihadapan mereka berdua dengan kalut.

"apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" tanya mertua imutku to the poin, sambil menatapku intens. Aku menunduk meremas ujung seragamku, yang sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaanku jika tengah gugup seperti ini.

"dia-" jeda sesaat, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa? Masa aku harus berbohong jika Cho Sehun pewaris Cho corp, jatuh ke kolomberan! Tapi kalau aku jujur, tentang keadaan Cho Sehun yang suka di Bully disekolah. Itu lebih berbahaya bukan! baik untukku maupun Sehun.

"sepertinya, kau memang tak bisa diandalkan sebagai seorang istri" potong eomeonim, yang sekarang tampak marah. Kenapa ia marah padaku ? aku kan tak salah. Yang salah itu MInri kan? Bukan aku.

"jika tahu mengunjungi kalian akan mengecewakan seperti ini, lebih baik aku habiskan di kantor saja" ucap eomeonim tampak kecewa, lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Tao-ah, aku pulang ne" Lanjut Eomeonim, lalu berjalan keluar rumah. tanpa menatapku lagi. Aku menghela nafas sedih, sedih dengan semua rentetan kejadian hari ini.

"hah!" eoma menghela nafas lelah, "sepertinya Sungmin, melupakan ini" gumam eoma kemudian, sambil menenteng bingkisan entah apa itu.

"bingkisan apa umma?" tanyaku penasaran, eoma menatapku sambil tersenyum mistirius yang membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"aigoo, kenapa memasang ekspresi seperti itu hm.?" Ucap eoma sambil menyentil keningku keras, "appo" desisku kesakitan. "abisnya senyuman umma, yang penuh mistirius itu membuatku takut, dan-" aku menatap eoma curiga. "umma pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu kan." Lanjutku.

Eoma terkekeh senang, "kau benar sayang" aku mendengus kesal, kembali duduk dengan perasaan kalut. Pasti umma merencanakan sesuatu hal menyebalkan lagi. Tsk, Apa eoma tak cukup menjodohkanku dengan Cho Sehun sialan itu.

"apa yang eoma rencanakan? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"

"sebenarnya ini rencana Eoma dan Sungmin Luhan-ah, dan tentu saja ini menyangkut hubungan kau dan Sehun" jawab Eoma santai, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat. Sial! Sial! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

"apa rencana eoma dan eomeonim?" tanyaku ketus, membuat eoma mendelik tak suka. Namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum manis, "eoma dan mertuamu itu menginginkan cucu secepatnya"

"MWOO"

.

.

Cucu, ya tuhan.. setan apa yang merasuki eoma dan eomeonim. Sampai-sampai ingin cepat-cepat mempunyai cucu, dari pasangan belia sepertiku dan Sehun. Lagian aku dan Sehun kan masih Sekolah, dan lagi bagaimana bisa mereka punya cucu, kalau berciumanpun kita tak pernah. Berciuman… aigoo otakku sudah mulai tak waras.

Aku menatap mobil umma, yang sudah menjauh dari perkarangan rumah dibalik jendela kamarku dengan sedih. Aku masih ingin bersama umma, tapi pekerjaan menyebalkannya itu membuat umma harus cepat-cepat pulang.

Menghela nafas berat, aku terduduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil memejamkan kedua mataku erat. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang tambah rumit ini.

Bingkisan

Aku tersentak, mengingat bingkisan yang tadi eoma berikan padaku. aku segera meraih kotak bingkisan yang kusimpan didekat ranjang, dengan terburu-buru karna begitu penasaran apa isi kotak bingkisan ini.

"a-apa ini" ucapku terbata, dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget. "Lingerie" lanjutku syok, menatap lingerie tipis berwarna hitam yang super sexy itu dalam gengamanku. Umma dan eomeonim benar-benar sudah gila, masa aku harus memakai lingerie di depan Cho Sehun malam ini, dan bisa-bisa namja Nerd Sialan itu melakukan hal seperti-

"bwaahaaaa" nah.. nah tawa menyebalkan siapa itu? "apa itu Lingerie? Kau membeli Lingerie Luhan-ah" tanya Cho Sehun-namja Nerd paling MENYEBALKAN didunia. Aku mendelik tajam, "Tutup mulutmu," desisku. Ia berhenti namun masih terkekeh geli, yang membuatku ingin sekali mencincang namja Nerd ini.

Nerd? Sepertinya dia bukan namja Nerd lagi, tapi… aku menahan nafas. Aku baru sadar,sekarang dia bukan namja Nerd lagi. tapi ..Namja berwajah pangeran yang siap menawan hatiku.

Aku menatapnya tak berkedip, tak ada kaca mata tutup botol yang membingkai wajahnya seperti biasanya, membuatku bisa lebih leluasa menatap kedua mata tajamnya yang indah, tak ada lagi rambut rapih belah pinggirnya yang memuakkan itu tetapi rambut nya yang sekarang tertata acak-acakan, namun terkesan manly membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya, dia begitu mempesona dan tampan.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? terpesona ?" tanyanya, masih tetap bersandar dipintu kamarku yang terbuka. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku kesamping, apa katanya terpesona? Ya aku memang terpesona padanya. Tapi… aku tak akan memberitahunya, mengingat apa yang ia lakukan seharian ini padaku. begitu Menyebalkan dan Memuakkan, dan satu hal lagi terpesona bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"aku tak akan pernah terpesona, pada namja Kekanakan sepertimu" ucapku, mengulang kata Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat alisnya "aku tidak kekanakan" ucapnya santai. Aku terkekeh sinis. "kau bilang.. kau tak kekanakan" ucapku setengah berteriak, dia memutar matanya malas. "kalau kau tak kekanakan mana mungkin kau dengan asiknya mandi berlulur-lulur ria sedari tadi, semantara dibawah aku yang harus menghadapi amukkan eoma dan eomeonim, dan itu semua karna ulahmu yang kekanakkan mengejar Minri." lanjutku panjang lebar, dengan nafas memburu.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit untukku artikan, aku menunduk tak mampu membalas tatapannya.

ia melangkah mendekat, lalu berjongkok dihadapanku. "maaf, maafkan aku Luhan-ah. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" ucapnya, sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku lembut.

"maafkan aku" bisiknya, perlahan mengusap air mataku. Membuatku tersentak, jadi… sedari tadi aku menangis, menangisinya lagi. "aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi jangan menangis lagi"

"kenapa? kenapa kau tak ingin aku menangis.? kenapa Sehun-ah"

"karna… aku menyayangimu Luhan-ah"

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah" panggil Baekhyun, membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"kau melamunkan apa sih sedari tadi, lihat si Kai itu sekarang sudah semakin keterlaluan, pada my guardian angel kita" oceh Baekhyun keras, dengan nada penuh dendam. Aku mendongak melihat, Dio yang menurut membawa buku ini itu, sesuat yang Kai tunjuk. Yeah… aku dan Baekhyun memang tengah mengintai pergerakan Kai pada Dio di perpustakaan. Karna jika si mahluk hitam itu berbuat macam-macam pada my guardian angelku. Aku tak akan segan-segan me-wushu nya sampai babak belur.

"sudahlah, Kai masih bersikap wajar kan." Ucapku menenangkan, "wajar kau bilang Lu, dia menyuruh Dio membawa buku segunung, kau bilang wajar." ucap Baekhyun sarkatis. Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, "kau ini, Segunung dari mana heh. Itu cuman tiga buku. Tsk.. kau ini benar-benar drama queen" Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lucu, "kau saja yang drama queen" dengus Baekhyun.

Aku mengedikan bahu acuh, "ah.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucapku, segera menegakan tubuhku. "apa? Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Aku tersenyum "apa kata menyayangi dari seorang namja" tanyaku, Baekhyun terdiam sesaat seperti tengah berpikir.

"kata sayang dari seorang namja bisa berarti banyak Lu. Entah itu ungkapan sayang seorang namja pada yeoja yang ia cintai, atau ungkapan sayang seorang namja pada sahabatnya, atau mungkin ungkapan sayang pada yeoja yang ia sayangi seperti adiknya." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar. Aku tercenung mencerna setiap untaian kata Baekhyun. jadi kata sayang Sehun kemarin padaku, itu belum tentu ia mencintaiku? nah.. kenapa sekarang hatiku merasa sesak seperti ini.

"rasa sayang dan rasa cinta itu beda-beda tipis Lu, sama seperti rasa benci dan cinta juga perbedaannya tipis sekali" lanjut Baekhyun, sambil menerawang. Aku mengerti perkataan Baekhyun yang terakhir, adalah ungkapan perasaannya selama ini pada Chanyeol. Ia mencintai namja tiang listrik-Chanyeol namun, dalam bersamaan ia pun membenci sikap kekanakan nya.

"apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Baekhyun-ah" tanyaku, Baekhyun menatapku dan tersenyum lembut. sampai kedua matanya yang indah menyipit. "ne Luhan-ah, aku sedang jatuh cinta" jawab Baekhyun, tampak bahagia. "aku baru menyadarinya kemarin malam, dan rasa nya sungguh menyenangkan"

"kau jatuh cinta pada siapa, Ratu eyeliner?" tanya Chanyeol, yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping meja kita, sekarang pindah duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, dengan pandangan nyalang.

"kau jatuh cinta, pada siapa?" ulang Chanyeol geram, Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas. Lalu menunduk berpura-pura membaca buku dipangkuannya.

"aku bertanya padamu jalang,"

Jalang! Dia mengatai Baekhyun Jalang. Oh no.. Tiang listrik ini benar-benar ingin mencicipi Wushu ku.

Aku ingin beranjak, bersiap-siap ingin segera melenyapkan Namja tiang listrik menyebalkan ini. namun Baekhyun mencekal lenganku di balik meja, sehingga aku tak bisa berkutik.

"tidak Luhan-ah, aku mohon biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Dia tak mengerti" bisik Baekhyun lirih, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. Aku menghela nafas kasar berusaha meredam emosiku yang ingin menenggelamkannya di lautan. "kalau begitu, buat dia mengerti" balasku berbisik.

"jadi, siapa namja brengsek itu" ucap Chanyeol kasar, yeah… dia mengakui dirinya sendiri brengsek.

"bukan urusanmu" ucap Baekhyun dingin, aigooo kenapa sih mereka berdua.. itu tidak saling mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya saja. Jadi tambah rumit seperti ini kan.

"itu urusanku karna.. bla.. bla..bala"

Aku tak mendengarkan mereka lagi, karna mengurusi hubungan mereka berdua membuat kepalaku selalu ingin pecah.

Aku menatap meja yang Dio duduki bersama Kai, mereka tampak serasi duduk berdampingan seperti itu. aku tersenyum senang.. pasti sekarang Dio tengah meletup-letup hatinya, akhirnya bisa duduk berduaan seperti itu bersama pujaan hatinya.

"hei! Hei! Kalian semua harus lihat, si nerd tengah di bully habis-habisan oleh Minri fan club di kantin" teriak seorang yeoja heboh, membuat penjaga perpustakaan menyeret yeoja heboh itu keluar.

Minri fan club, oh apa itu nama club pemuja Yeoja sialan itu? menggelikan, sampai-sampai membuatku ingin muntah, tapi… sebentar tadi Yeoja Heboh itu bilang apa? Si Nerd tengah di bully, dikantin. Oleh Minri fan club.

Sialan! Sialan Kau Yeoja jalang. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jika ada apa-apa dengan Sehun sekarang.

Aku terus berlari menuju kantin, diikuti Baekhyun. "Luhan-ah, kau kenapa? kenapa kau menangis" aku mengusap air mataku kasar, "namjaku Baek, aku takut kehilangannya" lirihku tepat, didepan pintu kantin. Bertepatan dengan itu aku bisa melihat banyak murid yang mengerebuni sesuatu yang buatku mencelos sakit, Sehun disana tengah meringkuk pasrah dilempari makanan yang ada di kantin oleh para namja yang mungkin anggota fan club menjijikan itu.

Aku tak tahu, apa yang mendorongku melangkah menerobos kerumunan itu, dan menjadi tameng Sehun. Namja Nerd yang menyebalkan ini. aku memeluknya erat, entah mengapa aku tak mau ia terluka seperti ini. aku ingin melindunginya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Cepat minggir kau bisa terluka" ucap Sehun tampak syok, dengan wajah penuh tepung yang membuatku ingin sekali tertawa, melihat wajah bodohnya ini lebih dekat seperti ini.

"kau mengataiku Bodoh? Lalu kau apa heh. Keledai begitu" ucapku kesal, semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, saat ia mulai berusaha melepas pelukanku.

"aku tak ingin, kau terluka Luhan-ah. Aku mohon biarkan aku"

"tidak, aku akan tetap menjadi tamengmu. karna aku tak ingin kau terluka Sehun-ah" dia menatapku dibalik kaca mata tutup botolnya itu, "kenapa Lu, kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur, lemparan mereka semua membuatku sakit kepala. Akibat aroma-aroma menjijikan yang menyengat hidung. "karna a-aku menyayangimu Sehun-ah" jawabku, dengan pandangan yang benar-benar menggelap, dan tubuhku juga terasa melayang dan terasa ringan.

Apa yang aku lakukan,?

Apa arti perasaan ini?

apa mungkin aku mencintai Namja Nerd ku?

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mianhe ne jeongmal nae telat update #bungkuk-bungkuk. Nae baru dapet musibah cingu-deul, lensa kaca mata nae pecah, jadi kemarin-kemarin belum bisa ngetik lanjut ch berikutnya. Nah barusan udah beres jadi nae langsung ngebut ngetik hehe.. dan taddaa nae bisa post ch tiga ini.**

**Mian kalau kurang memuaskan, dan banyak Typo. Jeongmal mianhe.**

**Nae gak nyangka banyak yang review, makanya nae jadi semangat cepet-cepet update. Nah review terus ya cinggu, biar nae semangat lanjutin ch berikutnya, dan semua review cinggu-deul semua sungguh berharga bagi nae. **

**Nah, buat yang belum review dan masih jadi silent reader. Nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~.**

**FOLLOW / FAV. **

**Big thanks to :**

**Irnalee96, Oh Luhan, Shin hwa young, Tabifangirl, Zoldyk, Sanshaini Hikari, Sehunwifeeee, ViviPExotic46, 4Delu4Selu, Zoldyk, luhanesu, ElisaAzzusa, Lisnana1, VionaaaH, Luxiaolu, novachokyuhyun, RZHH 261229 II, momo koda mi, Guest, Oh risti95, Oh Luhan, bublekimdeer, Kai4do, Guest, Guest, Novita407, 3luhanesu, luludeer, fuawaliyaah, sayyou, AmeliaBellatrix, naiilahye, ruixi, nimfanim, BabyHimmie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Cho Sehun **(marga di ubah untuk kepentingan cerita)

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo aka D.O**

**Kai aka Kim jongin**

**Kim Minri (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry: Cho Sehun, namja NERD yang selalu DIMANFAATKAN, dan entah mengapa Luhan yang tak mengerti Cinta, tak suka Cho Sehun di perlakukan seperti itu. apa lagi saat melihat Yeoja tercantik disekolahnya seperti mengincar namja NERD nya. CHANBAEK yang selalu bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry, dan Dio seorang Yeoja kutu buku yang diam-diam mencintai Kai sang Casanova. **

"**apa itu cinta? Bisakah kau mengajariku apa itu cinta?"**

"**aku membencimu, tapi a-aku mencintaimu"**

"**Tolong… Lihatlah aku, karna hiksss aku lah yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu!" **

**.**

**WARNING: GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD**

**Rated: T-semi M**

**.**

**^^Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

NORMAL POV

Sungmin, Yeoja setengah baya yang masih terlihat tetap manis dan cantik itu. dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh sang menantu-Luhan yang masih tetap tak sadarkan diri itu, sampai tubuhnya kembali bersih.

"setan kecil itu beruntung sekali, memiliki istri seperti kau Luhanie sayang" gumamnya, para maid yang membantu pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi nyonya besarnya ini.

Sungmin mengelus surai madu Luhan dengan sayang, setelah itu beranjak berdiri. "setelah beres memandikannya, kalian pakaiakan pakaian hangat untuknya ne. cuaca hari ini sedang dingin sekali" suruh dan gumam Sungmin dalam bersamaan. Para maid pun segera mengiyakan dengan serempak dan penuh hormat.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman anggunnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Umma" seru Sehun, yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya. "aigoo, kau ini benar-benar. Mau umma mu mati jantungan hah!" decak Sungmin kaget, sambil mengelus dadanya sekilas.

"bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun kawatir, mengabaikan kekagetan Sungmin "Luhan.. Luhan. Buka dulu kaca mata jelekmu itu." ejek dan suruh Sungmin, sambil berjalan menuju sofa. "aish umma" rengek Sehun, sambil mengikuti Sungmin dan terduduk disampingnya.

"bagaimana de-"

"Umma tak akan memberitaumu, sebelum kau melepas kaca mata jelekmu itu dan benarkan tatanan rambutmu" potong Sungmin, membuat Sehun menghela nafas kasar. "baik-baik" ucap Sehun kesal, dengan segera membuka kaca mata tutup botolnya dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"sudah" Sungmin menatap Sehun mencela, "kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu hah! Mau mempermalukan nama keluarga" Sehun mengerang frustasi. "Umma tak mengerti" keluhnya, "apa yang umma tak mengerti" desis Sungmin kesal.

"mungkin appa, bisa menjelaskannya pada umma" jawab Sehun, membuat Sungmin terdiam. "appamu terlalu sibuk, untuk umma tanyai" Sehun menatap Umma nya sendu.

"ah, bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungmin menatap Sehun lalu mengulurkan tangannya, untuk membersihkan tepung yang ada di wajah putranya dengan sayang.

"dia baik-baik saja, sekarang Umma ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? dan apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan appamu hem" jawab dan tanya Sungmin.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang selalu ia berikan hanya untuk umma, appa dan Luhannya.

"aku baik-baik saja umma, ini bukan rencana. Ini hanya tugas kecil dari appa untukku"

_**HUNHAN**_

**.**

Perlahan Luhan membuka kedua matanya, dengan pandangan mengabur yang perlahan semakin jelas. Ia bisa melihat interior kamar yang ia yakini bukanlah kamarnya.

"dimana aku" lirihnya bertepatan dengan pintu kamar itu yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang yeoja setengah baya yang tidak lain tidak bukan mertuanya-Sungmin.

"Eomeonim" lirih Luhan, dengan nada panik yang terselip. Dengan cepat terduduk membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"tenang saja, umma tak akan menggigit kok" canda Sungmin, membuat Luhan tersenyum geli. "bagaimana, sudah merasa baikkan?" Luhan mengangguk cepat, "aku merasa lebih segar, dan hangat secara bersamaan" jawab Luhan, membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega.

"baguslah, jadi setan kecil itu tidak harus bersikap seperti kebakaran jenggot lagi." Ucap Sungmin, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. "kau harus tau, bagaimana ekspresi paniknya saat membawamu kesini sayang," jelas Sungmin, mengusap surai madu Luhan dengan sayang. "sepertinya, kau sangat berarti untuknya Luhan-ah" lanjut Sungmin, membuat Luhan semakin mengkerut bingung. Berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan eomeonimnya.

"jika kau bosan dikamar, keluarlah keliling mansion. Atau ketaman belakang, seperti biasa yang kau lakukan" Luhan semakin bingung, seperti biasa yang kau lakukan.? Seingatnya ini kali pertamanya ia berada di mansion Cho.

Sesuai dengan apa yang eomeonim nya katakan, Luhan pun berjalan berkeliling mansion suaminya yang super megah itu. dengan perasaan tak asing yang menyelusup begitu saja melingkupi hatinya.

"apa saat kecil dulu, aku pernah berkeliling mansion Cho." Gumamnya, sambil terus melangkah menuju taman belakang , dengan perasaan semakin terasa nyaman yang begitu kuat.

_Haruga machi ilbuncheoreom, neukkyeojige mandeulji.  
__(Karenamu, satu hari terasa seperti hanya satu menit.)_  
_Neomanisseumyeon, yeonghwasoge juingong.  
__(Ketika bersamamu, aku merasa menjadi seorang karakter utama dalam sebuah film.)__  
Neol boreodallyeoganeun aeksyeonsinirado, jjigeulgeot cheoreom nan machi yeongungi dwaen geotcheoreom.  
__(Rasanya aku adalah seorang pahlawan dalam adegan film action, yang akan datang menyelamatkanmu.)__  
_.

Langkah Luhan semakin lebar, saat mendengar dentingan alunan gitar dan suara merdu yang sangat ia kenal. Menyanyikan lagu yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Dengan kepala terus berdenyut sakit, Luhan masih terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk melangkah menuju asal suara.

_Neon naege wanbyeok, sangsanghaebwasseo.  
__(Kau sempurna bagiku, aku membayangkan.)__  
Hamkkeramyeon, eotteolkka yeah.  
__(Bagaimana jadinya, jika kita bersama?) : exo-what is love._

Alunan suara itu terhenti, saat sang empu yang menyanyi melihat Luhan yang sudah berada di sampingnya dengan peluh membasahi keningnya.

"ja-jadi kau yang, menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Luhan, sambil terduduk bersandar dibangku taman. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"bagaimana? Kau baik-"_  
_"aku baik-baik saja" potong Luhan cepat, "lagian dilempari tepung, tak akan membuatku mati kan" Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, "apa kau yang membawaku kesini, kemansionmu.?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"hn" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang membalas pertanyaannya, Luhan pun memberanikan diri menatap Sehun, yang sekarang menunduk menatap gitar dipangkuannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"apa kau juga, baik-baik saja.?"

"aku baik, lagian dilempari tepung tak akan membuatku mati kan." Jawab Sehun, mengulang perkataan nya. Membuat Luhan mendengus kecil lalu terkekeh.

"hari sudah gelap, sebaiknya kita menginap saja disini" usul Sehun setelah lama terdiam, Luhanpun yang sedari tadi menatap bintang pun. Kini beralih menatap Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

"baiklah" Luhan masih tetap menatap Sehun lekat, membuat sang empunya salah tingkah. "aku merasa, lebih mengenalmu saat seperti ini" gumam Luhan, menatap Sehun yang sekarang kembali tidak berpenampilan Nerd.

Sehun yang mendengar gumaman itu, hanya bisa menatap Luhan sendu. "apa, sekarang kau mengingat sesuatu?" Luhan mengernyit bingung. Mengingat sesuatu? Apa yang perlu ia ingat?

"tidak" jawaban itu bagai pukulan telak bagi Sehun, "tapi.. aku merasa tak asing berada disini" lanjut Luhan, membuat Sehun yang tadinya tertunduk lesu. Kembali mendongak menatap deer eyes indahnya. "aku merasa pernah berkeliling mansionmu, dan aku merasa tak asing bercengkrama denganmu seperti ini dan-" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, membalas tatapan Sehun lekat. "aku merasa lagu yang kau nyanyikanpun, sangat tak asing bagiku" lanjut Luhan.

Sehun masih terdiam, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan, dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana. Luhanpun menutup kedua matanya perlahan, sampai… bibir Sehun yang dingin menyelimuti bibirnya, dengan kecupan lembut. tak ada lumatan, atau apapun. Kedua bibir itu hanya saling menemel tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Namun begitu memabukkan keduanya. Sampai…

"_**Xi Luhan, aku mencintaimu"**_

"_**tidak, ini salah. Hentikan ini salah"**_

"_**tak ada yang salah Lu, kita saling mencintai"**_

"_**ku mohon hentikan, ini hanya akan menyakitiku, kau dan dia"**_

Luhan mengerang sakit, saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. saat kilasan tak jelas itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat kecupan itu terlepas, "sakit… aghhh Sehun-ah, kepalaku sakit sekali" keluh Luhan, terus mencengkram kepalanya erat. Membuat Sehun panik, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Hanya bisa membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. "maafkan aku, aku mohon.. jangan mencoba mengingatnya kembali, jika itu hanya akan menyakitimu" bisik Sehun bergetar, yang hanya dibalas gelengan keras Luhan yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Tanpa bisa mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"_**kau penghianat"**_

Kilasan itu menghilang, tepat setelah suara yeoja yang entah siapa itu mengatainya penghianat. Begitu jelas dan entah mengapa membuat hatinya sakit.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, saat cahaya mentari yang menelusup melalui celah jendela kamar suaminya itu. menyilaukan kedua matanya sehingga ia terpakasa membuka kedua matanya dengan berat hati. Well, hari minggu kan lebih baik dihabiskan dengan seharian bergelung di selimbut hangat kan, Pikirnya.

Namun saat kedua mata rusanya itu menangkap wajah rupawan bak malaikat suaminya-Sehun, membuatnya enggan untuk menutup kembali kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa memanas, saat mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi semalam saat bersama Sehun. Begitu hangat, manis namun membingungkan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, setelah rasa sakit kepalanya semalam berkurang dan saat ia membuka mata. Ia sudah berada diranjang ini dalam pelukan hangat Sehun, membuatnya kembali menutup mata dan tertidur dalam pelukan hangat itu sampai pagi menjelang.

Tangannya terulur ragu, entah mengapa ingin sekali mengelus setiap sisi wajah rupawan suaminya itu, dan merasa begitu beruntng sekali. karna hanya dia seorang lah yang mengetahui ketampanan namja dihadapannya, Yang masih tertidur pulas bagai bayi tak berdosa.

"Sehun-ah… Sehun-ah" panggilnya berbisik pelan, entah mengapa ingin sekali memanggil namja dihadapannya tanpa niat membangunkannya. "apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Mengapa jantungku selalu berdetak cepat setiap berada didekatmu seperti ini. rasanya juga hangat dan menenangkan! Apa aku jatuh cinta padamu?" gumam Luhan, tanpa tau sedari tadi Sehun yang memang sebenarnya sudah bangun. Sekarang tengah setengah mati menahan hasratnya, untuk tak segera membungkam bibir mungil itu dalam ciuman panjang.

"kau tampan, kau juga manis" Luhan tersenyum menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "aku juga iri padamu, kau punya kulit putih sekali seperti bayi. Membuatku iri saja" oh nooo.. Luhan cepat hentikan acara-mari mempoutkan bibir- seperti itu. lihat.. lihat setan-setan kecil sudah melayang didekat Cho Sehun yang sudah mulai gerah tak sabar ingin membungkan mulut manismu, dan kau mungkin tak akan bisa lepas setelah itu.

"tapi tak apa lah, malah itu bagus kan. Nanti anak kita berdua pasti akan sangat putih sepertimu. Tidak akan seperti anaknya Dio dan Kai nanti yang pada hitam hihi" Luhan terkekeh sendiri, oleh ocehannya yang mulai ngawur itu. seolah tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan sedari tadi, Luhanpun tersentak dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Sehun kelabakan. Ingin sekali membungkam bibir ranum itu, namun ia masih betah dengan sandiwaranya yang pura-pura tertidur itu. untuk mendengarkan ocehan dan melihat berbagai ekspresi Luhan yang menggemaskan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, berharap Sehun masih tetap tertidur pulas dan tidak mendengar ocehan memalukannya tadi. Sehun pun yang seperti nya sudah tak tahan pun. Dengan perlahan membuat gerakan seperti seseorang akan bangun tidur, membuat Luhan segera menutup kedua matanya erat. Berpura-pura tidur heh.

Sehun tersenyum akh lebih tepatnya menyeringai, saat melihat Luhan yang tampak semakin manis itu tengah berpura-pura tidur. Ingin sekali ia tergelak melihat raut wajah istrinya yang seperti itu, namun setan-setan kecil seolah membisikannya untuk lebih dulu meraup bibir ranum itu. dan..

Cup

Bibir sexy nya dengan cepat, mengecup bibir ranum Luhan dan menghisapnya kuat. Membuat sang empu terperanggah begitu kaget mendapat serangan mendadak seperti ini.

"eunggg.. Se-" Luhan yang berniat menghentikan ciuman memabukkan itu, malah Sehun manfaatkan untuk memasukan Lidahnya untuk mengajak lidah Luhan berdansa dengannya.

Ciuman yang tadinya lembut, kini perlahan berganti dengan ciuman panas yang penuh tuntutan. Sehun tak merasa sepanas dan bergairah seperti ini sebelumnya, Luhan pun hanya bisa menerima dan membalas sebisanya. Entah mengapa ia juga tak mau mengakhiri ciuman panas ini. ciuman ini begitu panas dan candu membuat mereka berdua menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

"akhh.. Sehun," Luhan mendesah lirih, saat Sehun menghisap lehernya kuat. Menciptakan kiss mark mungil kemerahan disana, membuat Sehun tersenyum puas melihat ciptaan karya nya.

"Lu.. Bolehkah" bisik Sehun seduktif, oh… tuan Cho ini memang sudah gelap mata eoh. Luhan mengerjapkan kedua mata rusa nya bingung, sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan perkataan Sehun. Bolehkah? Apa yang harus ia bolehkan?

"apa yang kau maksud bo-" ucapan Luhan terpotong, oleh dering ponsel nyaring Sehun di meja nakas. Membuat namja yang sedari tadi menindihnya itu, sekarang dengan berat hati menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh molek sang istri, untuk menggapai ponselnya yang terus berdering keras seperti tak sabar untuk segera mengangkat sang penelpon.

"Yeobseo"

"Sehun-ah"  
"Minri-ah, gwenchana"

Minri sang penelpon disebrang sana, tampak tersenyum puas mendengar nada cemas Sehun.

"hiks.. tolong hikss.. tolong aku Sehun-ah. Aku membutuhkanmu" ucapnya sambil terisak lirih, dengan nada penuh kesedihan yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun, tampak panik.

"hei! jangan menangis ne, aku akan kesana sekarang" jawab Sehun, dengan nada menenangkan. Penuh kelembutan yang tanpa ia sadari membuat Luhan sedari tadi mendengarnya berusaha kuat, menahan lesakan air matanya untuk tak jatuh dan tak terisak. Well, yeoja mana yang tak sakit hati, setelah bercumbu panas denganmu, kau mendapati namja mu bertelpon-telpon ria dengan nada penuh kecemasan dan kelembutan dengan yeoja lain.

"cepatlah hikss, aku sangat membutuhkanmu"

"ne" sambungan pun Sehun putuskan secara sepihak, lalu menghela nafasnya kasar. Sungguh ia tak mau pergi, dihari minggu cerah ini. lebih baik ia habiskan dengan Luhan dikamar mereka, untuk meneruskan apa yang tadi tertunda sampai pagi kembali. Mungkin itu bisa membuat eoma dan eomeonimnya lebih cepat menimbang cucu. Namun yeah… sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya.

"kau akan pergi?" tanya Luhan, membuat Sehun berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat wajah cantik Luhan nya basah oleh air mata. "kenapa menangis" tangannya terulur mengusap air mata itu lembut.

"aku tak menangis, ini hanya kelilipan" ucap Luhan berdusta dengan nada serak, membuat Sehun menghela nafas entah keseberapa kalinya. "kau ini" Sehun berdecak lirih, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"aku hanya pergi sebentar" ucap Sehun memberitahu, "kemana? Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu, "Minri, dia membutuhkanku" jawab Sehun ambigu. Lagi dan lagi karna Minri membutuhkannya. Apa dia tak tau Luhan juga membutuhkannya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, berusaha meredam emosinya yang ingin berteriak dan mencakar yeoja sialan itu, yang selalu saja mengganggu namjanya. Ingin sekali ia bertanya lebih, tapi ia tau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hubungan antara Sehun dengan Minri, yang ia yakini akan berujung pada pertengkaran yang membuat hubungan mereka kembali dingin dan hambar seperti dulu, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi lagi. Jadi untuk sementara ini diam adalah pilihannya.

"pergilah, tapi jangan buat aku menunggumu terlalu lama Sehun-ah"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mianhe ne jeongmal nae telat update #bungkuk-bungkuk. **

**Mian kalau kurang memuaskan, dan banyak Typo. Jeongmal mianhe.**

**Gimana Hunhan moment nya? Romantis nggak? Panas nggak? Kalau belum romantis sama panas, ne usahain ch berikutnya makin romantis dan panas deh, kalau perlu nae kasih gula sama cabe aje ye hehe #plakk. Chanbaek dan Kaisoo moment juga ntar nyusul kok tenang aja. Nae kasih super swett aja ya jangan dulu panas-panas nanti, takut mereka kebakaran jenggot kaya Hunhan. Apa sih.. udah dulu ya cuap-cuap gaje nya. Ntar keburu cinggu-deul timpuk lagi pake sepatu bang Sooman. #gubrak.**

**Jangan lupa review terus ya cinggu, biar nae semangat lanjutin ch berikutnya, dan semua review cinggu-deul semua sungguh berharga bagi nae. **

**Nah, buat yang belum review dan masih jadi silent reader. Nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~.**

**FOLLOW / FAV. **

**Big thanks to :**

**Irnalee96, Oh Luhan, Shin hwa young, Tabifangirl, Zoldyk, Sanshaini Hikari, Sehunwifeeee, ViviPExotic46, 4Delu4Selu, Zoldyk, luhanesu, ElisaAzzusa, Lisnana1, VionaaaH, Luxiaolu, novachokyuhyun, RZHH 261229 II, momo koda mi, Guest, Oh risti95, Oh Luhan, bublekimdeer, Kai4do, Guest, Guest, Novita407, 3luhanesu, luludeer, fuawaliyaah, sayyou, AmeliaBellatrix, naiilahye, ruixi, nimfanim, BabyHimmie, SehunHan04, Lhyra AiraUciha, Ohorateu, Kai yeodongsang, d5, 3Yeoseo, Xiao Hunhan, Ai rin lee, luhannieka, 6Hyomilulu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Cho Sehun **(marga di ubah untuk kepentingan cerita)

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo aka D.O**

**Kai aka Kim jongin**

**Kim Minri (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry: Cho Sehun, namja NERD yang selalu DIMANFAATKAN, dan entah mengapa Luhan yang tak mengerti Cinta, tak suka Cho Sehun di perlakukan seperti itu. apa lagi saat melihat Yeoja tercantik disekolahnya seperti mengincar namja NERD nya. CHANBAEK yang selalu bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry, dan Dio seorang Yeoja kutu buku yang diam-diam mencintai Kai sang Casanova. **

"**apa itu cinta? Bisakah kau mengajariku apa itu cinta?"**

"**aku membencimu, tapi a-aku mencintaimu"**

"**Tolong… Lihatlah aku, karna hiksss aku lah yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu!" **

**.**

**WARNING: GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD**

**Rated: T-semi M**

**.**

**^^Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Flashback**_

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan, terus berlari mengitari mansion megah Cho. Seolah mansion itu rumah nya sendiri.

"selamat siang Umma" sapa Luhan, mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin cepat. Lalu kembali berlari riang menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai atas. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum maklum. Well, sudah hal biasa bagi Sungmin jika Xi Luhan, sahabat karib sedari kecil putranya itu selalu berkunjung dengan tindak tanduknya yang bisa di katakan jauh dari kata sopan itu, mengunjungi mansion nya, dan satu hal lagi tidak mengenal waktu.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan ceria, setelah memasuki kamar seorang Cho Sehun. Yang sedang asyik mengarungi mimpi indah di siang hari.

"tsk, dasar pemalas" gerutunya, dan tanpa canggung menaiki ranjang namja bermarga Cho itu, lalu melompat-lompat dengan seenaknya seolah ranjang empuk itu trampolin yang bisa ia loncati seenaknya.

"aish" Sehun yang terganggu pun, segera terduduk sambil menatap berang pada Luhan yang masih tetap asik melompat-lompat diatas ranjangnya, yang mungkin bisa ambruk dalam detik ini juga.

"aish… kau ini sudah 15 tahun, satu minggu lagi juga kau menjadi siswi SMA Lu. Jadi berhenti bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini." gerutu dan nasehat Sehun, setelah menarik Luhan untuk duduk manis dihadapannya.

Luhan yang mendapat wejangan singkat dari sahabatnya pun, hanya mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "aku tak peduli, mau aku 15 tahun kek, siswi Sma kek. Yang terpenting sekarang aku sedang bahagia Sehunie baby" ungkap Luhan menggebu-gebu, bersamaan dengan pelukan menyesakan dada itu. Sehun yang masih linglung baru terbangun dari siang bolong terus mendapatkan ocehan super duper cepet dari sahabatnya pun hanya bisa cengo, pasrah saja setelah dipeluk erat bikin dia klepek-klepek kaya ikan yang baru keluar dari lautan samudra #plakkk. Lalu sekarang ia di bawa sahabatnya menari-nari gaje di lantai kamarnya dengan backsone indi dil hai tumhara. Yang sedang di setel umma nya keras-keras di lantai bawah. #gubrakk.

"CUKUP" ingin sekali ia meneriaki kata itu keras-keras. Agar sahabat karib sedari kecilnya ini yang super LEBAY itu segera mengakhiri ritual kebahagian anehnya itu. Yang sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan sahabatnya sedari kecil. Tapi ia malah berkata dengan lembutnya..

"Luhannie sayang, bisakah kita menghetikan ini"

Seolah tersadar apa yang ia lakukan, Luhanpun segera menghentikan tarian gaje nya dengan senyuman manis. Yang membuat kekesalan Sehun menguap entah kemana.

"maaf aku, tadi yeah aku terlalu senang. Sehunnie" Sehun balas tersenyum, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Luhan lembut.

"tak apa Lu, lagian aku sudah terbiasa kok" ucap Sehun menenangkan, sambil menarik Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya di bawah karpet permadani kamarnya yang lembut.

"aku bahagia sekaligus sedih hari ini, Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan memulai sesi curhatannya. Sehun berdehem sebentar, saat degub jantungnya semakin menggila saat kini Luhan sudah memeluk nya dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman dibahu lebarnya.

"hn" hanya gumaman tak jelas, yang bisa Sehun keluarkan.

"aku bahagia hari ini, aku mempunyai tetangga baru yang mempunyai putri seumuran denganku. Kau tau dia yeoja yang sangat cantik dan begitu ramah. Aku merasa nyaman berteman dengannya. Padalahal kita baru bertemu pagi tadi. dan tanpa kuduga dia memintaku menjadi sahabatnya di awal perkenalan. Dan ya ampun entah ini takdir atau apa, ternyata dia juga akan sekeloh di SM High School sama sepertiku" Jeda sesaat.. Luhan tampak menghela nafas berat lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa tahu jika perbuatan kecilnya itu membuat sang empu kelabakan menenangkan degub jantung nya yang semakin menggila.

"tidak seperti kau, yang malah memilih sekolah di XOXO High School. Sekolah khusus namja. Apa kau tak takut nanti menjadi homo sexsual karna tak ada yeoja satu pun disana." lanjut Luhan, membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"kau ini terlalu drama Lu, lagian berbeda sekolah tak membuat kita putus hubungan kan"

Luhan mempotkan bibir nya sesaat, "tapi aku tak biasa Sehun-ah, nanti disana aku pasti kesepian. dan siapa nanti yang akan aku contek jika tak ada kau si otak jenius." Ucap Luhan dengan nada merajuk, Sehun menggeleng tak percaya lalu menyentil kening cantik itu pelan.

"appo" ringgis Luhan, "kau ini, makanya belajar yang giat bukannya menyontek terus"`

"ne"

"jangan memasang wajah suram seperti itu, lagian kau kan sudah punya sahabat baru yang nanti akan menemanimu disekolah kan"

Luhan tersenyum, mengingat sahabat yeoja pertamanya. "ne Sehunnie, dan dia juga punya nama-" ucap Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ingin membuat Sehun penasaran. Tapi Sehun malah mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"namanya Kim Minri, aku harap kau dan dia juga bisa berteman baik."

.

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun menghela nafasnya gusar, sudah beberapa jam berlalu ia masih tetap terduduk disamping yeoja yang sedari tadi belum berhenti menangis ketakutan.

"Sehun-ah, hikss aku takut sekali." Yeoja itu kembali terisak lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang nya. Membuat kaos putihnya kembali dibasahi air mata kepalsuan yeoja licik itu.

Minri-yeoja itu semakin memperlebar seringgaiannya saat, tangan dingin Sehun kembali mengelus surai rambut hitam legamnya yang indah. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan nya.

"bisakah, kau hikss.. Lebih lama lagi disini. Aku takut peneror itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih menakutkanku lagi." Ucap Minri, dengan nada penuh ketakutan. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, kembali menatap kardus menjijikan yang berisi bangkai kucing kiriman dari peneror Minri. Yang membuat yeoja itu terus menangis sedari tadi.

'Sebenarnya siapa peneror itu? apa maksud peneror itu meneror MInri?' batin Sehun, bertanya-tanya. "aku mohon" lirih Minri dengan nada memohon.

Sehun menatap ponselnya yang telah mati, habis batrai beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum ia tau akan begini jadi nya.

"baiklah" Minri tersenyum samar, lalu kembali memeluk Sehun erat. "terima kasih"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, menatap ponsel nya penuh sesal.

"maafkan aku Luhan-ah" lirihnya dalam bisikkan.

.

.

.

Luhan terus tersenyum manis, yang membuat semua namja di café bubble tea itu meleleh. Padahal senyuman yeoja bermata rusa itu, hanya ditunjukkan untuk ungkapan rasa senang nya bukan menebar pesona. Saat mengingat kembali percakapan nya dengan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu lewat jaringan telpon.

"**Luhan-ah"**

"**hn"**

"**ayo kita kencan"**

"**a-apa"**

"**kau tidak mau?"  
"aku tidak bisa"**

"**kenapa?"**

"**aku tidak bisa menolakmu"**

"**dasar ratu gombal, baiklah sekarang tunggu aku di café bubble tea di dekat sekolah. Tak apa kan?"**

"**tak apa, tapi.. jika kau tak sampai datang. Aku tak akan berbicara padamu lagi"**

.

Ting

Luhan yang mendengar dentingan pertanda seseorang memasuki café itu, segera menegakkan tubuhnya berharap Sehun lah yang datang. Tapi lagi-lagi seseorang itu bukanlah Sehun nya membuat nya mendesah kecewa. Namun saat sadar seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun. membuatnya segera menunduk menutup wajahnya dengan selembar kertas menu.

Kedua mata nya memicing saat menyadari, jika Baekhyun tidak sendiri. Sekarang ia tengah bersama seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi biasa saja. Dan tampak mengobrol nyaman yang sudah duduk di meja tak jauh dari meja nya. Membuatnya bisa lebih leluasa mengintip acara kencan sahabat nya dengan sosok yang tak ia kenali.

Luhan mendesah kecewa, ia pikir Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Ternyata dugaan nya salah, dan entah mengapa ia lebih suka Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dari pada namja itu.

Ting

Luhan kembali menelan kekecewaan saat ternyata, pelanggan yang datang itu bukanlah Sehun melainkan. Kai dan Dio, dengan Kai yang berjalan dengan santai nya menuju meja pojok jauh dari meja nya, tanpa memperdulikan Dio yang tampak kesusahan berjalan saat membawa setumpuk belanjaan yang Luhan yakini itu adalah belajaan Kai. Yang membuat Luhan mendengus kesal. Lalu kedua mata Luhan terbelalak kaget saat..

Ting

Chanyeol datang dengan senyuman ceria, namun senyuman namja itu menguap entah kemana saat kedua bola mata nya yang tajam melihat Byun Baekhyun nya tengah tertawa renyah bersama namja yang sangat ia kenal.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas, apa maksud ini semua? Mengapa mereka semua harus berada di tempat yang sama.

.

_**^Chanbaek^**_

"aigoo, apa ini yeojacingu yang kau maksud hyung" ucap Chanyeol keras, setelah duduk di hadapan mereka berdua dengan suara berisik. Namja yang ia panggil hyung tampak mengernyit bingung, lalu tersenyum manis saat ide menjahili sang namdongsaeng nya melintas begitu saja di otak cerdasnya.

"nde, yeojaku cantik kan" tanya Suho-hyung Chanyeol. Sambil merangkul mesra Baekhyun yang tampak bingung, Menatap Suho tajam meminta penjelasan.

"cantik dari mana heh, kalau dilihat dari sedotan sih iya" ucap Chanyeol menghina, membuat Baekhyun mengeram marah ingin sekali menjitak kapala si mulut pedas.

"apa kau marah noona" tanya Chanyeol, dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Baekhyun memaksa kan tersenyum, "tidak, karna aku mengerti namja kekanakkan jika tengah cemburu. Pasti semakin bermulut pedas dan tak sopan." Ucap Baekhyun, membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah karna kemarahan yang semakin ingin membuatnya meledak.

"siapa yang kau maksud, namja kekanakkan.?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, yang Baekhyun balas dengan tertarik.

"kau tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun enteng. Chanyeol berdicih keras, "mengapa aku harus cemburu padamu, yeoja jelek dengan pesona nol"

"kau" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol sarkatis, siap melayangkan tinju kepada wajah sok tampan itu sampai jelek. Namun Suho yang notebane nya orang yang masih waras di antar mereka ber-tiga pun. Segera menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

"tenanglah sayang, namdongsaengku itu terkadang menyebalkan tapi dia sebenarnya. Namja sopan, baik hati, dan bla bla…" Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan apa yang Suho katakan lagi. Yeoja jelek dengan pesona nol! Kata-kata itu terus tergiang-giang di telinga nya. Bagai mantra yang membuat hati nya hancur, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis keras detik ini juga.

"oppa, bisakah kita pulang sekarang"

Oppa

Oppa

Chanyeol mengeram marah, saat panggilan oppa dari Baekhyun untuk hyung nya yang begitu terdengar menjijikan itu terdengar oleh kedua telinga nya. Yang membuat dada nya semakin bekobar marah.

"baiklah sayang, kita-"

"tidak, dia pulang bersamaku" ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Suho.

"kenapa? dia kan yeojaku bukan yeojamu" tanya Suho, sambil menyeringgai puas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, "dulu, sekarang mau pun selamanya. Byun Baekhyun tetap milik park Chanyeol. Hyung"

"mwo"

.

_**^Kaisoo^**_

Dio yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun pun, hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Apa lagi saat melihat wajah cengo sahabatnya itu yang dengan pasrahnya ditarik keluar café oleh Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Suho yang tersenyum puas disana.

Trak

Dio tersentak kaget, saat Kai membanting sendok yang ia pakai untuk mengocek kopi sedari tadi ke meja dengan keras.

"aku mengajakmu kesini, bukan untuk melototi namja pendek itu" tegur Kai ketus. Membuat Dio menunuduk takut, lalu membungkuk sedikit.

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. maaf"

"hn, aku maafkan. Asal kau menyuapiku dissert ini" ucap Kai menunjuk dissert nikmat dihadapannya. Dio hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, memulai menyuapi namja tampan itu dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang. Membuat Kai menyeringai puas.

"lain kali, jangan menatap namja lain selain aku"

"ne" Kai tersenyum sendiri, entah mengapa ada rasa kesenangan yang begitu lain dari biasanya, saat Yeoja yang ia anggap dulu begitu aneh itu tampak begitu pasrah menuruti semua perintah nya.

"Dio-ah" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat Dio yang selesai menyuapi bayi besar-Kai. Segera menengok dan tersenyum hangat pada namja yang memanggilnya barusan.

"aigoo lama tak bertemu eoh, kau semakin cantik saja" ucap Suho-namja itu. dengan seenaknya duduk disamping Dio dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Tak menyadari wajah Kai yang sudah dalam mode garang, siap mencabik wajah tampan Suho.

"ehm" Kai berdehem keras, membuat Suho segera melepas pelukan nya.

"siapa dia?"

"kau siapa?" ucap Kai balas bertanya, "aku" Suho menunjuk dirinya dengan tampang bodoh penuh kebingungan.

"dia Sunbaeku di smp dulu, Kai-ah" intrupsi Dio memberitahu, sebelum Kai berbicara pedas yang mungkin menyulut pertengkaran.

"mantan Sunbaemu, atau mantan kekasihmu heh" Dio malah menunduk dengan keduap pipi memerah, membuat kedua namja itu terlarut dalam pesona Do Kyungsoo.

"ehm" sekarang Suho yang berdehem, bermaksud mencairkan suasana. "ne, benar katamu Kai-ssi. Saya memang bukan saja mantan Sunbae Dio tapi mantan kekasihnya" jawab Suho, dengan senyuman ramah. Kai hanya mendengus kecil, lalu semakin ingin meledak saat Dio masih tetap memerah seperti itu di depan Suho. Membuatnya gerah saja.

"kau pergilah" usir Kai ketus, membuat Suho menggeram tak terima.

"kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"karna kau, mengganggu acara kencan kita berdua"

.

.

_**^Hunhan^**_

Luhan terkekeh keras, setelah melihat Kai yang tampak murka entah kenapa meninju Suho. Namja yang tak ia kenal yang seingatnya beberapa saat yang lalu bersama Baekhyun.

Suasana di café pun yang tadinya tenang, menjadi penuh keributan. Saat kedua namja tampan itu sekarang saling bergumul dilantai. dan Dio yeoja yang menjadi sumber pertengkaran mereka pun berusaha memisahkan mereka. Tapi.. seolah buta dan tuli kedua namja itu masih tetap saja bergumul saling baku hantam disana.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, keamanan pun segera memisahkan mereka. dan mendorong kedua namja itu keluar diikuti dio.

Luhan tersenyum, saat ia melihat lewat jendela café disampingnya. ia bisa melihat Dio ditarik Kai setelah mendorong Suho cukup keras sampai namja itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"jangan dekati yeojaku lagi, jika kau masih sayang nyawamu" ucap Kai setelah itu, yang Luhan ketahui saat ia menatap gerak bibir Kai. Membuat kedua sudut bibir nya tertarik menampilkan senyuman lebar. "akhirnya kau menyadari arti Dio untukmu" bisiknya.

"hah" Luhan menghela nafas entah keseberapa kalinya. Baru saja salah satu pelayan café disana memberitahunya bahwa café itu akan tutup. Membuatnya harus segera pergi dari sana. "bodoh, kau bodoh menunggu seseorang sepertinya sampai seperti ini" bisiknya, setelah itu bergegas untuk pergi dari café yang sudah sepi tak ada pelanggan, kecuali dirinya.

Air mata terus berjatuhan di pelupuk matanya, mengiringi setiap langkahnya menuju halte bus dan terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"**ayo kita kencan" **isakkan nya pun pecah, saat kembali mengingat untaian kata Sehun lewat ponsel siang itu. membuat hati nya semakin sakit saat pada kenyataannya Sehun tak menepati janji kencan dengannya sampai malam menjelang seperti ini. beruntung sekali di halte itu tengah sepi hanya dia seorang, jika tidak. mungkin ia tak akan bisa menangis terisak seperti ini.

Kenapa jika Sehun masih sibuk mengencani Minri, kenapa dia harus berbuat janji dengannya dengan embel-embel kencan. Yang membuatnya serasa melambung tinggi dan sekarang terasa terhempas jatuh kedasar bumi paling dalam. Pikir Luhan.

'sebenarnya artiku untukmu apa' batin Luhan bertanya. Bersamaan dengan lampu mobil yang menyilaukan pandangannya. Membuatnya beranjak karna ia pikir itu adalah bus yang sedari ia tunggu. Tapi ternyata.. itu bukan bus melainkan mobil sport Sehun.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun, dengan nada kelegaan dan kecemasan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Luhan tak bergeming cukup kaget, lalu kembali duduk dibangku tunggu itu lagi setelah menghapus air matanya kasar. Merajuk eoh.

Sehun pun segera menghampiri Luhan, dan ikut duduk disamping Luhan setelah menyelimuti tubuh yeoja mungil itu dengan jaket nya. Karna udara malam begitu menusuk dan Sehun tak mau Luhannya itu sakit.

"maaf" ucap Sehun penuh sesal. "maafkan aku" lagi Sehun mengulangi kata permintaan maaf nya, namun Luhan masih tetap tak bergeming.

"aku tau aku salah, dan aku menyesal Lu. Sungguh ini di luar perkiraanku" Luhan tetap tak bergeming. "Minri tak mau aku tinggal, dia-"

"tsk" Luhan berdecak keras, lalu dengan tergesa menyumpal kedua telinga nya dengan handset. Membuat Sehun menghentikan penjelasannya, lalu menghela nafas berat.

Lama mereka terdiam, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"masih jam tujuh malam, kita masih ada waktu untuk berkencan Lu" ucap Sehun memecahkan keheningan, Luhan mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"oh, kau mau berkencan di halte sepi ini saja." Luhan mendelik, lalu kembali mengutak-atik ponsel nya. "baiklah, berkencan di halte tak buruk juga. Lagian ini sepi kan" lanjut Sehun, dengan nada seduktif, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa panas saat mendengar bisikkan Sehun dengan nada menggoda seperti itu.

Sehun tersentak saat mengingat kembali, percakapan mereka di ponsel tadi siang. **"tak apa, tapi.. jika kau tak sampai datang. Aku tak akan berbicara padamu lagi" **Sehun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringgai, saat sebuah ide melintas begitu saja dalam otak jeniusnya.

"aku mengerti" Luhan menatap Sehun sekilas, lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya mengacuhkan Sehun lagi. Membuat namja itu ingin sekali menggerang frustasi.

"baiklah, jika kau masih tetap tak mau bicara padaku. aku akan menciummu 100x. dan akan memenuhi permintaan eoma dan eomeonim untuk segera mendapatkan cucu secepatnya." ancam Sehun, dengan wajah memerah. Apa sih yang ia katakan. Memalukan.

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, lalu menyeringgai kejam. Membuat perasaan Sehun semakin tak enak.

"baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu. asal-" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "kau harus mau, menjadi budakku dalam seminggu ini. dan-" Luhan tersenyum manis. "kau tak boleh menemui Minri dalam seminggu ini."

"mwo"

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Mianhe ne jeongmal nae telat update #bungkuk-bungkuk. **

**Mian kalau kurang memuaskan, dan banyak Typo. Jeongmal mianhe.**

**Cinggu-deul semua, nae benar-benar minta maaf. Nae bakal Hiatus untuk sementara. Ada tugas yang harus nae selesaikan, dan nae janji setelah tugas ini selesai yang mungkin selasai di pertengahan agustus. Nae bakal cepet update ne. jadi tetap tunggu ya cinggu-deul semua. FF ini pasti nae lanjut kok, jangan khawatir dan jangan pada kabur hehe. **

**Sebelumnya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa cinggu-deul. (meskipun masih seminggu lagi kk~) dan balasan review nya di ch depan aja ne #nyengir kuda. Ditabok cinggu-deul huwwwaa. #abaikan. #plakk.**

**FOLLOW / FAV. **

**Big thanks to :**

**Irnalee96, Oh Luhan, Shin hwa young, Tabifangirl, Zoldyk, Sanshaini Hikari, Sehunwifeeee, ViviPExotic46, 4Delu4Selu, Zoldyk, luhanesu, ElisaAzzusa, Lisnana1, VionaaaH, Luxiaolu, novachokyuhyun, RZHH 261229 II, momo koda mi, Guest, Oh risti95, bublekimdeer, Kai4do, Guest, Guest, Novita407, 3luhanesu, luludeer, fuawaliyaah, sayyou, AmeliaBellatrix, naiilahye, ruixi, nimfanim, BabyHimmie, SehunHan04, Lhyra AiraUciha, Ohorateu, Kai yeodongsang, d5, 3Yeoseo, Xiao Hunhan, Ai rin lee, luhannieka, 6Hyomilulu, Hunhan120490, sfournia, anon, hannamoru27, 4Aileen Xiao, 2xihannin, byun najla, luluhan12, 2cils, luhannieka. Cy, oh se heun, adnanmizura, Exoticarmysasha, 3luhan, rizuchan14.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Cho Sehun **(marga di ubah untuk kepentingan cerita)

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo aka D.O**

**Kai aka Kim jongin**

**Kim Minri (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry: Cho Sehun, namja NERD yang selalu DIMANFAATKAN, dan entah mengapa Luhan yang tak mengerti Cinta, tak suka Cho Sehun di perlakukan seperti itu. apa lagi saat melihat Yeoja tercantik disekolahnya seperti mengincar namja NERD nya. CHANBAEK yang selalu bertengkar seperti Tom and Jerry, dan Dio seorang Yeoja kutu buku yang diam-diam mencintai Kai sang Casanova. **

"**apa itu cinta? Bisakah kau mengajariku apa itu cinta?"**

"**aku membencimu, tapi a-aku mencintaimu"**

"**Tolong… Lihatlah aku, karna hiksss aku lah yeoja yang benar-benar mencintaimu!" **

**.**

**WARNING: GS,OOC,TYPOS,TIDAK SESUAI EYD**

**Rated: T-semi M**

**.**

**^^Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Flashback **_

.

Sehun, namja itu segera membungkuk sekilas setelah mengakhiri acara perkenalannya dengan seorang yeoja cantik, untuk memenuhi permintaan sahabatnya-Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas, saat merasa di acuhkan oleh Luhan yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan sahabat barunya-MInri. Entah apa yang dibicarakan kedua yeoja itu, Sehun tak mau tau pun lebih memilih menyumpal kedua telinga nya oleh hendset dan memutar lagu sekeras mungkin.

Well, di acuhkan itu memang menyebalkan.

Tanpa namja itu sadari, kedua mata yeoja cantik-Minri. Tak pernah lepas menatap wajahnya.

'apa begini rasanya jatuh cinta. Pada pandangan pertama' batin Minri. Saat jantung nya terus berdegup kecang. Menatap Sehun yang belum juga menyadari bahwa ia tengah di tatap sosok yeoja cantik di hadapan nya.

"kau menyukainya" tanya Luhan to the poin. Membuat Minri tersentak dari fikiran nya.

"kau menyukainya" ulang Luhan. Sambil tersenyum menggoda. Membuat wajah Minri bersemu merah.

"ya." Jawab Minri. Membuat Luhan terkekeh keras. Dan Sehun yang merasa terganggu pun mendelik tanpa tahu apa yang kedua yeoja itu bicarakan.

"hei, seleramu itu buruk sekali Minri-ah" Minri mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"apa maksudmu Luhanie? Menurutku dia namja tertampan yang pernah kulihat" Luhan terkekeh lagi. "kau tidak tau sikap buruk nya yang suka tidur dimana saja, kentut dimana saja dan kau harus tau dia pernah mengupil lalu menjilatnya"

"ji-jinja" kedua mata Minri membulat. Lalu detik berikutnya ikut terkekeh keras bersama Luhan.

"ya. Dan aku tak akan memacari namja jorok dan tukang tidur sepertinya" ucap Luhan. Yang mungkin bisa saja menjadi boomerang di lain waktu.

Minri hanya bisa menggeleng. Lalu menatap Sehun lagi. Yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menatapnya membuatnya tertunduk malu.

"sepertinya aku tak hanya menyukainya Luhanie. Tapi sudah sangat mencintainya"

.

.

_Haruga machi ilbuncheoreom, neukkyeojige mandeulji.  
__(Karenamu, satu hari terasa seperti hanya satu menit.)_  
_Neomanisseumyeon, yeonghwasoge juingong.  
__(Ketika bersamamu, aku merasa menjadi seorang karakter utama dalam sebuah film.)__  
Neol boreodallyeoganeun aeksyeonsinirado, jjigeulgeot cheoreom nan machi yeongungi dwaen geotcheoreom.  
__(Rasanya aku adalah seorang pahlawan dalam adegan film action, yang akan datang menyelamatkanmu.)__  
Neon naege wanbyeok, sangsanghaebwasseo.  
__(Kau sempurna bagiku, aku membayangkan.)_

_Hamkkeramyeon, eotteolkka yeah.  
__(Bagaimana jadinya, jika kita bersama?) _

Sehun terus memetik gitar, sambil terus menyanyikan syair lagu buatan nya bersama sahabatnya-Luhan. Sambil terus merenungkan perasaan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan yang telah berubah. menjadi rasa cinta seorang namja kepada yeoja yang semakin ia berusaha melupakkannya namun malah kian menguat. Membuatnya frustasi, takut jika ia mengungkapkan perasaan yang mungkin saja bertepuk sebelah tangan itu akan merusak persahabatan nya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan di ambang pintu kamar Sehun pun. Segera melanjutkan syair lagu itu dengan suara merdunya. Membuat Sehun tersentak kaget segera menoleh kebelakang dan bertemu tatap dengan deer eyes sahabatnya. Yang menggetarkan jiwa.  
_Nan neoman gwaenchandago, malhaejumyeon modu wanbyeokhae oh baby.  
__(Hanya dengan kata oke darimu, semuanya menjadi sempurna, oh sayang)__  
I lost my mind neoreul, cheoeummannasseulttae.  
__(Aku akan kehilangan akal, ketika aku melihatmu__)  
Neo hanappaego modeungeoseun, get in slow motion.  
__(Kecuali dirimu, apapun yang ada didunia ini akan bergerak lambat)__  
Naege marhaejwo, ige sarangiramyeon.  
__(Katakanlah padaku, jika yang aku rasakan ini adalah cinta): Exo-What is Love.__  
__._

Luhan tersenyum lalu terduduk disamping Sehun yang terduduk ditepi ranjang. Setelah mengakhiri syair lagu nya.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Entah kenapa semenjak mereka berdua mulai sekolah. Dan tidak satu sekolah seperti dulu lagi membuat jarak mereka berdua kian menjauh. mungkin terlalu sibuk oleh urusan masing-masing.

"tidak ada apa-apa." Luhan menunduk. Mencengkram ujung kemeja seragamnya. Membuat Sehun semakin yakin pasti ada yang ingin Luhan katakan dan itu pasti penting. Pikirnya.

"apa kabarmu?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Membuat Sehun berdecak keras lalu menyentil kening manis Luhan pelan.

"appo"

"apa kabarmu? Apa kabarmu" ejek Sehun. Membuat Luhan mempotkan bibirnya sebal.

"kenapa kau jadi berbicara sok formal seperti itu heh? Apa sekolah di sana membuat otakmu yang lamban , menjadi otak cerdas dengan penuh sopan santun"

"terserahmu lah." Luhan mencebikan bibirnya sesaat. Lalu tanpa canggung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Cho Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas sesaat. Lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun entah keseberapa kalinya. Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap langit-langit kamarpun. Memalingkan wajahnya kini dan menatap Sehun intens. Membuat si empunya meneguk ludah kelu.

"apa benar, kau menolak Minri kemarin?"

"hn"

"kau keterlaluan Hun. Dia tak masuk sekolah tadi"

"lalu, apa urusannya denganku"

"itu urusanmu."

"tsk" Sehun berdecak keras. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat objek apa saja kecuali puppy eyes seorang Xi Luhan.

"bi-bisakah kau menerimanya. Aku mohon beri dia kesempatan"

"cih.. jadi kau kesini hanya untuk memohon padaku untuk menerimanya." Ucap Sehun ketus. Lalu bangkit dari rebahannya berniat untuk keluar kamar menghindari Luhan tentunya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan mungil Luhan mencengkram lengan nya erat.

"aku mohon Sehun-ah" lirih Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan Sendu yang sekarang menatapnya penuh pengharapan.

Seandainya Luhan lebih peka. Ia pasti menyadari tatapan penuh luka Sehun kepada nya sekarang. bagaimana tidak sakit hati hm jika orang yang kita cintai meminta kita bersama orang lain.

"baiklah"

.

.

Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang di belakang. Kalimat itu memang begitu mengena di hati Luhan akhir-akhir ini.

Menyesal. Satu kata itu selalu menghantui setiap detik waktu nya berputar. Semenjak Sehun dan Minri telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sempurna.

Well, bukankah dia yang memohon pada Sehun waktu itu. lalu mengapa setelah Sehun menyanggupinya dan telah bersama Minri. Ia harus merasa menyesal, sakit hati, merana dan cemburu. Setiap melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya.

Dan oohh.. apa ini hukuman untuk nya? mengapa ia menyadari perasaan yang sebenar nya pada sahabat nya. setelah dia telah di miliki yeoja lain.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sekarang berada di samping nya. tampak menutup kedua matanya yang sedang melakukan make a wish sebelum meniup lilin. Well hari ini perayaan ulang tahun Cho Sehun yang ke-16. dan betapa sakitnya Luhan sekarang, saat untuk pertama kalinya sepotong kue pertama yang selalu Sehun berikan padanya selama ulang tahun nya. kini berpindah pada Minri yang berada disamping kiri namja itu, yang terus bergelayut manja pada sang namjacingu. Membuat semua yeoja yang berada disana mendengus iri termasuk Luhan sendiri.

"hah" Luhan menghela nafas lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi kerumunan. Ia tak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka lagi. Itu membuat hati nya semakin terluka. Tanpa ia sadari kedua mata onik Sehun, terus memperhatikan ke pergian nya dengan sendu.

Luhan terus berjalan tak tentu arah, lalu pada akhirnya terduduk di bangku taman belakang Mansion Cho. Dan perlahan isak tangis nya pun pecah, memecahkan keheningan di taman itu.

Sehun yang sedari tadi mengikuti nya pun. Sekarang ikut duduk di samping nya. membuat Luhan tersentak kaget lalu menoleh kesamping dan bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata tajam Sehun.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Mungkin terlarut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"sampai kapan" bisik Sehun memecahkan keheningan sambil menghapus air mata Luhan lembut. Luhan memejakan matanya sesaat lalu menatap Sehun dengan dahi mengkerut bingung. "sampai kapan kita berdua seperti ini hm" bisik Sehun. Tak tahu sejak kapan wajah itu semakin mendekat dengan nafas dinginnya yang menggelitik wajah Luhan.

"apa maksudmu" ucap Luhan berbisik. Lalu memejamkan kedua mata nya saat tangan dingin Sehun membelai setiap inci wajahnya.

"aku lelah bersandiwara Lu. Aku lelah membohongi perasaanku." Jeda. "sampai kapan kau menyiksaku. Sampai kapan kita saling membohongi perasaan seperti ini" Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Menatap Sehun sendu.

"tidak, ini salah. Hentikan ini salah" ucap Luhan parau. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke depan.

"tak ada yang salah Lu, kita saling mencintai" ucap Sehun menarik dagu Luhan lembut untuk kembali menatap nya. "Minri pasti mengerti" lanjut Sehun. Membuat Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

"tidak Sehun-ah. Aku tak mau menyakiti nya. hanya karna keegoisan" ucap Luhan. Lalu beranjak untuk pergi dari sana. Namun Sehun tak membiar kan nya begitu saja. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Xi Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Lu. Bukan dengan nya." Bisik Sehun. Membuat Luhan berhenti meronta dan kembali terisak.

"ku mohon hentikan, ini hanya akan menyakitiku, kau dan dia"

"tidak. Aku lelah menuruti setiap permintaanmu Lu. Sekarang bisakah kau menuruti permintaanku untuk selalu berada disampingku"

Tanpa mereka sadari. Minri yang sedari mengintip pun. Kini jatuh terduduk dengan membengkap mulutnya berusaha meredam isak tangis nya. hati nya begitu ngilu dan pedih mengetahui kenyataan menyedih kan nya.

.

.

Perlahan Luhan membuka kedua mata nya. lalu mengerjapkan kedua mata nya untuk membiasakan kedua mata nya pada bias lampu yang terang.

Dahi nya mengkerut bingung. Dengan jantung berpompa keras terus mengedarkan kedua mata nya meneliti setiap objek yang berada di kamar yang tak ia kenali , itu yang di penuhi foto-foto Sehun dengan ukuran beragam.

"dimana aku" lirih nya dengan nada penuh ketakutan. Sambil Terus berusaha melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya di kursi. Namun sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepas nya. tali itu malah semakin mengikat nya, membuat nya meringgis sakit.

Pintu itu terbuka. dan menampilkan Minri dan kedua laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan wajah sangar.

"Minri-ah" Luhan tercekat. dengan kedua mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"oohh.. kau sudah sadar rupanya." Minri tersenyum manis. Lalu dengan kasar mencengkram rahang Luhan untuk mendongak menatap wajah nya.

"apa. Kau mau bilang apa" ucap Minri dengan nada mengejek. Semakin mencengkram rahang Luhan kuat. membuat kedua mata Luhan mengembun menahan rasa sakit di rahang nya maupun hatinya.

"tsk. menyedihkan" Minri melepas cengkraman nya. membuat Luhan menghela nafas lega.

"apa maksud semua ini, Minri-ah. Mengapa kau menyekapku seperti ini?" tanya Luhan memberanikan diri. Seingat nya kemarin sore mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Bahkan Minri sudah memaafkan nya dan Sehun. tapi mengapa jadi seperti ini?

Minri kembali tersenyum lalu mengelus kedua pipi Luhan lembut dan..

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengerang sakit dengan kepala nya yang kian berdenyut sakit.

"ini resikomu. Karna telah dengan berani nya bermain dengan iblis sepertiku. Dan-"

PLAKK

Lagi tamparan keras Minri layangkan untuk Luhan. Membuat sudut bibir yeoja itu terluka mengeluarkan darah segar.

"kau penghianat, pantas mendapat siksaan seperti ini" lanjut Minri. Membuat tangis Luhan pecah menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"maafkan aku Minri-ah. A-aku-"

"diam. Aku tak mengizinkan kau bicara sedikit pun Yeoja munafik" teriak Minri marah. Dengan kedua mata menatap nya tajam.

"kau kenapa-"

"aku bilang diam" desis minri. Menyimpan telunjuk nya di bibir Luhan. Dengan gerakan seperti yeoja stress yang menakutkan.

"apa aku terlalu menyakitimu hikss. Sampai kau jadi seperti ini Minri-ah"

Minri mengangguk sambil menangis pilu. "ya kau menyakitiku Luhanie. Mengapa kau setega ini padaku Luhanie. Mengapa?"

"maafkan aku. Aku tak-"

"kau tahu. Aku sangat mencintai Sehun. kau tahu bagaimana hancur nya aku jika nanti ia meninggalkanku. Tapi mengapa kau tetap saja merebut nya dariku. Kau jahat, kau munafik, kau penghianat. Aku membencimu dan menyesal sekali menjadi sahabat dan mempercayaimu"

"hiks" Luhan hanya bisa terisak. Mendengar ocehan Minri yang selalu sukses menikam hatinya.

"nah.. karna Sehun milikku. Aku tak akan membuat yeoja manapun menyentuh atau pun memiliki nya. termasuk kau" ucap Minri kemudian. Sekarang bukan tangis pilu yang Luhan dengar melainkan tawa mengerikan yeoja itu.

"a-apa maksudmu"

"apa maksudmu" ejek Minri. Mengulang pertanyaan Luhan.

"Minri-ah a-aku mohon-"

"ssstt.. diam ne. mencuci otakmu tidak akan membuatmu mati."

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada Minri dengan kedua mata basah. "apa maksudmu dengan mencuci otak ku hah" teriak Luhan ketakutan.

"tentu saja untuk menghapus semua tentang Sehun, aku dan keluarga nya. dari otak mu Luhanie sayang" jawab Minri santai.

"a-apa" nafas Luhan tercekat. Lalu dengan cepat berusaha melepas ikatan tali itu dengan kasar. Namun lagi tali itu bukan nya lepas tapi malah semakin mengikatnya lebih erat.

"kau gila Minri. Lepas hikss lepas"

"ne aku akan melepaskanmu. Setelah semua selesai ne"

"andweeee"

.

_**Flashback End.**_

.

.

"bwahaaa.. kau lucu sekali Sehunie" Luhan terkekeh. Saat kini melihat Sehun sudah memakai kostum rusa. Yang membuatnya seperti badut-badut di pesta ulang tahun anak TK.

"yak.. aish"

Luhan masih terkekeh, lalu sedikit menjijit kan tubuhnya agar bisa merangkum wajah tampan Sehun yang sudah ditutupi kostum kepala rusa.

"diam. kau sekarang budakku."

"araseo" Sehun mencebikkan bibir nya kesal. Well siapa yang tak kesal, malu dan dongkol hm. Memakai kostum badut Rusa malam hari di taman kota yang tengah ramai entah sedang merayakan apa. Sehun tak mau tahu sekarang.

"hei rusa tampan. Jalan nya jangan cepet-cepet dong. Nanti jatoh loh" goda Luhan. Membuat Sehun semakin kesal saja dan semakin mempercepat langkah nya.

Luhan kembali terkekeh. Lalu berjalan cepat untuk menyamai langkah cepat namja itu.

"begini lebih baik" ucap Luhan. Setelah menggandeng Sehun. membuat namja itu tersenyum di balik kostum.

"kita mau kemana lagi? Ini stand makanan terakhir dan aku lelah" tanya dan keluh Sehun. membuat Luhan mempotkan bibir nya dan itu membuat Sehun semakin frustasi dengan godaan bibir itu. well, namja itu begitu lelah lahir dan batin sekarang. setelah berkeliling mencicipi berbagai makanan di setiap stand makanan yang ada di taman itu. dan perlu di garis bawahi yang makan itu hanya Luhan seorang dan dia hanya di perbolehkan makan angin oleh yeoja itu.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan nya. lalu tersenyum manis lebih tepat nya sangat manis dan memabukkan seorang Cho Sehun. saat sebuah ide cemerlang melintas begitu saja di otak nya.

"baik. Kita pulang sekarang" ucap Luhan. Seperti angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuh Sehun yang kepanasan di dalam kostum itu.

"tapi" jeda. Sehun menghela nafas lelah. "apa lagi"

Luhan tersenyum. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"mworago" Sehun menatap horror pada Luhan. "kau gila. Aku tidak mau" lanjut Sehun. membuat Luhan menatap nya berkaca-kaca.

"baiklah. Aku tak akan bicara lagi padamu" ucap Luhan mengancam. Membuat Sehun mendesah frustasi.

"baiklah" Sehun menghela nafas berat. Lalu berjalan menuju panggung mini yang ada di tengah taman dengan pandangan horror.

Luhan tersenyum puas. Lalu tertawa keras saat Sehun benar-benar menari gwiyomi disana sesuai permintaan nya tadi. tak hanya dia semua orang yang ada di sana pun mentertawakan namja itu. oohh.. poor Sehun-ah.

.

Skip time.

Sehun segera membuka kostom rusa memalukan itu. setelah berada di rumah mereka berdua. Dan terduduk disamping Luhan yang masih saja mentertawakan nya.

"kau puas" tanya Sehun. setelah ia membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Luhan.

"puas sekali" Luhan tersenyum tulus. "terima kasih. Ini kencan paling manis dan-"

Cup

Luhan menunduk, lalu mengecup bibir Sehun kilat.

"itu hadiah dariku"

Sekarang Sehun yang tersenyum manis. "saranghae" ucap Sehun tulus. Lalu menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk kembali menunduk dan mencium bibir ranum itu kedalam ciuman maut nya.

Sementara di lain tempat…

.

Sepasang kekasih.. akh salah sepasang musuh. Apa kata sepasang musuh pantas dikatakan untuk mereka berdua. Karna mana mungkin kan sepasang musuh kini telah saling bersandar di luar mobil sport sang namja. Dan saling berpegangan tangan menatap bintang.

Ooh.. moment seperti itu bukankah pantas untuk sepasang kekasih?

"sebaik nya kau telpon saja bengkel. Agar mobilmu bisa mereka bawa. Dan kita bisa menumpang mobil mereka lalu kita bisa pulang kan. lagian di jalan ini sepi sekali" usul Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"sudah kulakukan bodoh. Kita tinggal menunggu mereka saja"

"tsk" Baekhyun hanya berdecak keras. Lalu kembali menatap langit untuk kembali membuat mood nya baik lagi. Ucapan Chanyeol memang selalu merusak mood baik nya.

"lihat Yeol. Bintang disana lebih bersinar dari yang lain" tunjuk Baekhyun antusias oleh satu tangan nya yang bebas. Entah menguap kemana kekesalan nya tadi. Dan tanpa ia sadari namja yang sedari tadi terdiam tersenyum menatap nya.

"lalu. Apa urusan nya denganku"

"yah ada. Karna bintang itu seperti-" seolah tersadar dengan ucapan nya. Baekhyun pun menggantungkan kalimat nya. lalu menoleh kearah mana saja asal bukan kedua mata Chanyeol.

"seperti apa? Ayo lanjutkan" tanya dan titah Chanyeol. Semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk lebih merapat padanya.

'sial, bagaimana ini' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. hampir saja ia keceplosan mengibaratkan kedua mata Chanyeol dengan cahaya bintang. Tsk memalukan.

"ayo lanjutkan. Kalau tidak aku akan menciumu sampai kehabisan nafas"

"yakkk.. ancaman apa itu heh" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Namun rona merah menjalar begitu saja di kedua pipi nya. membuat Chanyeol gemas saja.

"kau tahu kan. Aku tak pernah main-main. Jadi cepat lanjutkan"

"hah" Baekhyun menghela nafas. Bertengkar dengan Chanyeol memang tak ada habis nya meskipun itu hal sepele.

"bintang itu seperti Suho oppa" jawab Baekhyun berbohong tentu saja.

"tsk. Puitis sekali" decak Chanyeol keras. "sebenar nya hubungan, kau dan Suho hyung apa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"sepasang kekasih." Lagi ia kembali berbohong. " Dan karna kau. kencan kita berdua rusak tadi siang. Sebenar nya mak-"

"putuskan Suho Hyung" potong Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya. membuat Baekhyun meringgis sakit.

"sshh. Sakit Yeol lepas" Chanyeol perlahan melepas cekalan nya. lalu bibir nya bergerak mengumpat diri tanpa suara. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Dengan sesekali mengintip wajah Chanyeol yang tampak menyesali perbuatannya.

"B-Baek. Maaf aku-" Chanyeol menghela nafas penuh sesal. "aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf" sesal nya dengan nada tulus. Perlahan lengan nya terulur mengusap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. membuat sang yeoja tersenyum melihat tingkah sang namja. yang untuk pertama kalinya begitu perhatian dan lembut seperti ini padanya.

"tidak apa-apa Yeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam lalu tanpa sadar mengeliminasi jarak anatara mereka berdua.

"putuskan Suho Hyung" ulang Chanyeol berbisik.

"kenapa?"

"karna kau milikku. Hanya milikku Baek"

"apa? Kau ini tengah berbicara ap-"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata nya. saat tahu-tahu bibir dingin Chanyeol membungkam bibir nya dalam ciuman basah yang memabukkan. Membuat tubuhnya lemas hampir saja terjatuh terduduk di jalanan. jika Chanyeol tak segera mendekap tubuhnya erat.

Oohh.. biarkan kedua pasangan ini terlarut dalam ciuman memabukkan mereka. Kita beralih pada pasangan Kaisoo ndee..

.

.

Hening.. tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya suara dari televisi saja yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai. Saat melihat gelagat Dio yang beranjak dari sofa seperti akan pergi dari apartemen nya.

"a-aku harus pulang. Sudah hampir larut malam."

"ini memang sudah larut malam. Lebih baik kau menginap saja disini."

"akh.. tapi-"

"lagian kau akan memakai kendaran apa ? bus jam segini sudah tak ada" ucap Kai memberitahu. Lalu mengganti chanel Tv ke siaran bola.

"lihat sudah ada siaran bola. Berarti ini sudah tengah malam sekali" Dio menghela nafas berat. Lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri karna main ketiduran di aparteman Kai sedari sore tadi sampai larut malam seperti ini. yah.. mungkin dia kelelahan seharian ini menemani Kai berkeliling mall untuk membeli pakaian namja itu. ditambah harus membawa semua belanjaan nya. dan setelah kejadian di café sore tadi ia dibawa seenaknya oleh Kai ke apartemen nya lalu menyuruh dia memasak makanan untuk makan malam. Tsk.. benar-benar di perbudak sekali.

"kemari" Kai memberi isyarat untuk Dio. Agar yeoja itu lebih dekat duduk dengan nya. membuat jantung yeoja itu terus berdentum keras.

"a-ada apa?" Kai tersenyum akh lebih tepat nya menyeringgai. Saat ia menarik pinggang ramping Dio kedalam pelukan nya. sehingga wajah Dio menabrak dada bidang nya dan mencium aroma maskulin dirinya yang semakin terhirup indra penciuman Dio. Lalu membingbing kedua tangan Dio untuk membalas pelukannya.

"begini lebih baik" lirih Kai. Namun kening nya mengkerut saat merasakan dahi dan nafas Dio panas dalam dekapan nya.

"kau demam" ucap Kai. Ada nada khawatir yang terselip di suara nya. saat tangan dingin nya menyentuh kening Dio. Dan tanpa kata lagi segera menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala brydal style menuju kamar nya. Dio masih terdiam membeku, begitu specless mendapatkan perlakuan tak biasa dari pujaan hatinya.

Kai segera membaringkan tubuh Dio di kasurnya. Lalu menyelimutinya. Dan saat itulah Dio tersentak kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"tidurlah" ucap Kai. Setelah itu namja itu berbalik keluar kamar. Dio fikir namja itu tak akan kembali lagi. Namun beberapa menit kemudian namja itu kembali datang dengan membawa kompresan di pangkuannya. Lalu tanpa kata menyimpan komperasan itu di dahi nya dengan hati-hati.

Perbuatan kecil itu semakin membuat Dio membeku dan terdiam membisu. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan berkata apa.

"maaf" ucap Kai pelan. Memecahkan keheningan.

"kau pasti kelelehan seharian ini. sehingga demam seperti ini." lanjut Kai. Lalu beranjak untuk keluar kamar lagi namun tangan mungil Dio mencekal lengan nya. membuat ia berbalik dan kembali terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"terima kasih" lirih Dio sambil tersenyum tulus. Bukan nya membalas perkataan atau pun senyuman yeoja itu. Kai malah menunduk dan..

Cup

mencium kening Dio lama yang masih tertutupi kompresan. Membuat si empunya terbelalak kaget, namun tak lama kemudian kedua mata itu terpejam menikmati kecupan hangat di keningnya dari Kai-sang pujaan hati.

"cepat sembuh. Jangan buat aku lebih lama tersiksa Dio-ah."

**~TBC~**

**Anyeong reader semua #lambai-lambai. Nie nae udah update kkk~**

**Mian kalau kurang memuaskan, dan banyak Typo. Jeongmal mianhe.**

**Gimana Hunhan moment, Chanbaek moment dan Kaisoo momennya? Romantis nggak? Masih kurang nggak? Kalau belum romantis sama kurang panjang nae usahain ch berikutnya lebih baik lagi ne.**

**Mian kalau alur Flashback nya terlalu kecepetan ne. #kedip-kedip. Mian juga kalau ch berikut nya nae bakal telat update lagi. Soalnya tugas Nae belum kelar juga hehe.. ini juga curi waktu seharian buat bikin ch nie. Karna gak tenang juga tiap baca review cinggu-deul semua yang kepengen nae cepet update kk~.**

**Makasih ya yang masih tetep review dan nunggu nie FF. dan nyemangatin dan doa'in tugas nae biar cepet beres. #peluk cinggu-deul semua.**

**Jangan lupa review terus ya cinggu, biar nae semangat lanjutin ch berikutnya, dan semua review cinggu-deul semua sungguh berharga bagi nae. **

**Nah, buat yang belum review dan masih jadi silent reader. Nae mohon reviewnya, biar update kilat kkk~.**

**Balasan Review:**

**ViviPExotic46: makasih reviewnya. Nie udah nae banyakin kok Chanbaek momentnya. Mian kalau kurang panjang kk~.**

**KevinIzumi: mian nae belum bisa update kilat. Makasih review nya. Minri mau nya Sehun. sehun seperti itu ada alasan nya kok cinggu.**

** .96: makasih udah review terus. iya cinggu Minri emang nyebelin banget ya.**

**Stephanie: nie udah dilanjut. Makasih review nya.**

**Doremifaseul: makasih reviewnya. Tebakan cinggu udah hampir bener kok hehe. Review terus ya.**

**Kai4d.o: makasih Reviewnya. Sehun bersikap gitu ada alasan nya. ntar ne kasih tahu ya di ch depan kk~. tuh Kaisoo momen nya udah nae panjangin. Mian kalau kurang panjang.**

**Babyhunnie: makasih Reviewnya. Ikin nae terbang aja kkk~. Mian nae belum bisa update kilat. Review terus ya.**

**Sanshaini Hikari: makasih Reviewnya dan makasih juga doa nya. iya tebakan cinggu udah hampir bener kok kkk~. Review terus ya.**

**Ruixi: makasih reviewnya. Nie udah di lanjut. Mian belum bisa cepet update kk~.**

**xoxoGirl: makasih reviewnya. Nie udah di lanjut kok. Review terus ya.**

**Jejehunhan: makasih reviewnya. Mian kalau ch kemarin kurang memuaskan ne. mian juga loh nae update nya lama-lama kk~. semoga ch ini gak mengecewakkan cinggu.**

**2Xihannin: makasih Reviewnya. Iya Minri terobsesi banget sama Sehun. dan Sehun udah pasti dong cinggu cinta mati nya sama Luhan. Review terus ya.**

**Panda XOXO: makasih Reviewnya. Ya insya allah nae bikinin ch khusus Chanbaek. Tapi gak janji loh.. #kedi-kedip.**

** : makasih udah Review terus. Mian kalau ch kemarin Hunhan nya kurang berasa ne. semoga ch ini hunhan nya lebih berasa gitu hehe..**

**Xiaolunnie: makasih udah Review terus. Ya nae usahain nie happy ending tapi nae gak janji ya. #plakk. Jangan di buang dong Minri nya. kalau gak ada Minri kan gak rame kk~.**

**D5: makasih udah Review terus. Ya Minri jadi jahat untuk kepentingan cerita kk~. ya nanti nae bikin Sehun cemburu ya mungkin di ch depan. Tapi gak janji ne.**

**Hanalu93: makasih Reviewnya. Ch Nie udah nae agak panjangin Cinggu. Di atas juga udah nae kasih flashback masa lalu mereka. Review terus ne.**

**AmeliaBelatrix: makasih udah Review terus dan makasih semangatnya. Ya yang sabar aja cinggu kk~.**

**Salsabilajum: makasih Reviwnya. Chanbaek sih udah sadar sama perasaan mereka berdua. Tinggal saling ungkapin aja kk~.**

**Shin hwa young: makasih udah Review terus. Sehun nurut gitu ada alasan nya cinggu. Ch depan nae bahas deh alasan tuh apa kk~. review terus ya.**

**Lisnana1: makasih udah Review terus dan makasih semangatnya. Nie udah di lanjut. Review terus ya.**

**Xiao Hunhan: makasih udah Review terus. Semoga di ch nie cinggu bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran cinggu kk~ review terus ya.**

**Byun najla: makasih Review nya. nie udah dilanjut.**

**Oh Hanni: makasih Review nya. nie udah dilanjut.**

**Zoldyk: makasih udah Review terus.**

**RZZH 261220II: makasih udah Review terus. Jadiin dulu Sehun budak biar dia kesiksa wkwk. Ntar hadiahnya bikin dede bayi hehe #evil laugh. Review terus ya.**

**Oh Sehan: makasih Review nya. ya tinggal bikin Luhan sadar akan perasaan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. dan kembali inget masa lalunya sama Sehun Cinggu.**

**Hyunra: makasih udah Review terus. Nie udah di lanjut. Ya mungkin Sehun lagi nebus rasa bersalahnya ke Minri. Review terus ya.**

**Tabifangirl: makasih udah Review terus dan makasih semangatnya. Lay itu sebenernya kaka nya Baek. Dan yeojacinggu yang mau di kenalin ke Chanyeol di café itu ya Lay. Tapi karna jail nya Suho lagi kumat. Yang di kenalin malah Baekhyun mumpung Lay masih di toko sebelah kk~ review terus ya.**

**Ellinkusuma1412: makasih Reviewnya. Nie udah di lanjut. Review terus ya.**

**Fuji jump910: makasih Reviewnya. Kalau datangin orang yang suka sama Luhan nae pasti kabulin. Kalau yang Luhan sukai mian nae gak bisa. itu diluar kerangka ff yang nae bikin. Mian#bungkuk-bungkuk. Review terus ya.**

**Hunhan aegy: makasih Reviewnya. Nie udah di lanjut. Ya ch depan nae banyakin hunhan moment nya. Review terus ya.**

**Ikki ka jung99: makasih Reviewnya. Nie udah di lanjut. Review terus ya.**

**Babyhimmie: makasih udah Review terus. Nie udah di lanjut. Review terus ya.**

**Alightphoniex: makasih Reviewnya. Masih bingung nggak? Ya semoga di ch ini mengurangi rasa kebingungan cinggu kk~.**

** : makasih udah Review terus. Nie udah di lanjut. Review terus ya.**

**Tkhdita: makasih Reviewnya. Masih penasaran nggak? Ya semoga di ch ini mengurangi rasa penasaran cinggu kk~.**

**Ccdtksexoot12: makasih Reviewnya. Nie udah di lanjut.**

**FOLLOW / FAV. **

**Big thanks to :**

**Irnalee96, Oh Luhan, Shin hwa young, Tabifangirl, Zoldyk, Sanshaini Hikari, Sehunwifeeee, ViviPExotic46, 4Delu4Selu, Zoldyk, luhanesu, ElisaAzzusa, Lisnana1, VionaaaH, Luxiaolu, novachokyuhyun, RZHH 261229 II, momo koda mi, Guest, Oh risti95, bublekimdeer, Kai4do, Guest, Guest, Novita407, 3luhanesu, luludeer, fuawaliyaah, sayyou, AmeliaBellatrix, naiilahye, ruixi, nimfanim, BabyHimmie, SehunHan04, Lhyra AiraUciha, Ohorateu, Kai yeodongsang, d5, 3Yeoseo, Xiao Hunhan, Ai rin lee, luhannieka, 6Hyomilulu, Hunhan120490, sfournia, anon, hannamoru27, 4Aileen Xiao, 2xihannin, byun najla, luluhan12, 2cils, luhannieka. Cy, oh se heun, adnanmizura, Exoticarmysasha, 3luhan, rizuchan14. Kevin Izumi, Stephanie, doremifaseul, babyhunnie, xoxo girl, jejehunhan, panda xoxo, xiaolunnie, hanalu93, salsabilajum, byun najla, Oh hanni, oh sehan, Hyunra, elinkusuma1412, hunhan aegy, ikki ka jung99, alightphoenix, jihandiny soneforever, ccdtksexoot12.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**FLASHBACK**_

.

"Luhan sudah ditemukan. Dia di rumah sakit sekarang."

Sehun yang mendengar kabar baik dari eomanya pun. Dengan segera mengambil kunci mobil di meja nakas kamarnya. Tak peduli hari sudah larut malam yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menemui Luhan yang sudah menghilang dalam satu minggu penuh ini.

Namun naas hatinya yang tadinya meletup-letup bahagia dan lega. Berubah menjadi rasa pedih dan merana. Saat menemui Luhan yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

"aku mohon, jangan terlalu lama kau menutup kedua mata rusamu Luhan-ah"

.

.

Namun karna benturan keras pada kepala yeoja itu membuatnya harus koma dalam Sembilan bulan ini. Hampir satu tahun Luhan masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Dan selama itu lah Sehun tetap setia dan sabar menunggu Luhan-yeoja yang teramat sangat ia cintai.

Pagi, siang, sore, malam. Namja itu tak pernah berhenti menemani Luhan dan bencengkrama dalam keheningan. Mengabaikkan pendidikan sekolahnya sendiri. Kedua orang tua Sehun maupun Luhan pun sudah menyerah membujuk Sehun, untuk kembali bersekolah yang hanya namja itu tanggapi sebagai angin lalu. Dan jawaban ini lah yang selalu namja itu lontarkan pada kedua orang tuanya maupun orang tua Luhan.

"aku akan tetap disampingnya untuk menjaganya dari orang-orang jahat itu. dan menunggunya sampai kapanpun."

Yah.. kadang karna cinta kita bisa gila dan buta oleh apapun.

Dan.. penantian namja itu berakhir sudah di bulan kesepuluh. Luhan sadar di pagi musim semi namun perasaan bahagia Sehun harus menguap begitu saja tergantikkan kepedihan. saat tiba-tiba Luhan tak mengenali dirinya. dan saat ia mengguncang tubuh rapuh itu untuk berusaha mengingatnya. Luhan malah berteriak histeris dan terus menjerit kesakitan seolah kepalanya akan pecah detik itu juga.

Ia binggung dan syok dalam bersamaan. Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Bahkan bukan dirinya saja yang Luhan lupakan. orang tua dan Minri pun yeoja itu lupakan. Namun Jika Luhan memang amnesia, mana mungkin ia masih mengingat siapa dirinya dan semua keluarganya sendiri.

Ini aneh. Dan menyesakan.

.

.

"appa mempunyai tugas untukmu"

Sehun mengernyit. Lalu kembali memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa lalu duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun-sang appa.

"ini untuk kepentingan perusahan. Dan appa harap kau bisa mengemban tugas ini dengan baik" ucap Kyuhyun serius. Membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk dengan santai menatap jendela ruang khusus sang appa. dengan pandangan menerawang kini menegakkan tubuhnya. Saat menyadari nada serius dari ucapan sang appa.

"tugas apa yang harus aku emban?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mengajukkan pertanyaan. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Benar apa yang di katakan Sungmin. putranya ini benar-benar kadang mengesalkan.

"kau harus menjadi. pengawal pribadi putri pemilik perusahaan kim."

"mwo" pekik Sehun keras. dengan kedua mata terbelalak kaget.

"ma-maksud appa Kim Minri kah?"

"ya. Bukankah kalian pernah menjalin hubungan dekat. Dengan begitu kalian bisa menjalaninya dengan baik"

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "maaf appa. Aku tak bisa" yah Sehun benar-benar tak bisa. kembali berhubungan dengan yeoja yang sudah pernah ia sakiti. Itu membuatnya semakin tak enak hati, dan semakin terjatuh dalam lubang penuh rasa bersalah. Terakhir ia bertemu yeoja itu bulan kemarin. saat yeoja itu bermaksud menjenguk Luhan. Dan menangis pilu di pelukannya saat mengetahui Luhan juga melupakan yeoja itu.

"oh ayolah Hun-ah. Bantu appa sekali ini saja. Itu persyaratan Perusahaan Kim untuk mau berkerja sama dengan perusahaan kita." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon. Membuat Sehun semakin dilema.

"mengapa harus aku? Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dan lebih kuat. Dari pada namja ingusan sepertiku kan"

"dia maunya kau." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"tsk" Sehun berdecak lirih.

"dan mulai besok kau harus kembali sekolah, dengan kembali di tahun pertama Bersama Luhan." Jeda. "memalukan keluarga sekali kau, harus mengulang kembali sekolahmu di tahun pertama lagi. Hanya karna cinta" lanjut Kyuhyun mencibir. Membuat Sehun menunduk, malu juga dengan cibiran sang appa yang memang benar adanya.

"memangnya kenapa Minri harus mempunyai pengawal pribadi? Apa hidupnya terancam oleh teroris yang terobsesi padanya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sarkatis. mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ya putri pemilik perusahaan Kim. Memang selalu di terror akhir-akhir ini oleh peneror yang belum diketahui siapa." Jeda. "dan kau harus menjadi seseorang yang jauh berbeda denganmu disekolah maupun diluaran untuk sementara. Agar tak terlalu mencolok dan diketahui para peneror itu." lanjut Kyuhyun memberitahu.

Sehun masih terdiam mencerna setiap untaian penjelasan appa nya. lalu menghela nafas berat.

"baiklah tapi-" jeda. Sehun menatap lurus kedalam dua bola mata Kyuhyun. "imbalan tugas ini. aku ingin menikahi Luhan secepatnya" lanjut Sehun. membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan kedua matanya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian namja setengah paruh baya itu terkekeh keras.

"baiklah. Tapi jangan buat appa menimbang cucu lebih cepat ne."

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

**.**

Luhan terus tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun. sementara Sehun yang sedari tadi mengayuh sepeda pun juga tak pernah melepas senyumannya. Well, mereka berdua memang kesekolah naik sepeda bukan naik bus untuk hari ini.

"Sehun-ah"

"hn"

"pulang sekolah nanti. aku ingin pergi ke taman kota lagi."

"ne"

"pakai kosum itu lagi ya"

"Shireo"

"kenapa? aku fikir kau sangat menggemaskan jika memakai kostum itu"

"tapi Lu. Itu memalukan."

Luhan memajukan bibirnya sesaat. Lalu dengan jahil meniup belakang leher Sehun. membuat namja itu menggeliat geli.

"aish Lu. Diam itu geli. Kau mau jatuh hm"

"tidak. Sebelum kau mau menyetujui permintaanku" ucap Luhan. sambil mengeratkan pelukannya lalu dengan sengaja menggesekan hidung mungilnya kepunggung kurus Sehun. membuat namja itu semakin menggeliat geli.

"aish" Sehun menggeram frustasi. "baiklah."

"bagus. Itu baru namjaku." Ucap Luhan. Membuat Sehun tersenyum. Lalu tak lama kemudian menghentikan sepeda membuat Luhan menggernyit bingung.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan. Lalu turun disepeda mengikuti Sehun.

"kau yang melanjutkan. Sebentar lagi tikungan Sekolah."

"lalu."

"kau pasti mengertikan Lu. Kita tak bisa kesekolah bersama. Dan satu hal lagi bersikaplah seperti kita tak saling mengenal ne"

Luhan tak menjawab. Masih tetap menatap Sehun lurus.

"kenapa? apa karna Minri?"

"mengertilah Lu" Luhan tersenyum kecut. "ya aku cukup mengerti. Dan Kau-" Luhan menghela nafas lelah. "tak pernah mengerti perasaanku" lanjut Luhan. Yang dengan tepat menusuk hati Sehun.

Lalu tanpa kata segera menaiki sepeda, dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

"hah" Sehun menghela nafas berat. "aku mohon.. mengertilah Lu."

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Setelah keluar dari bus Baekhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah diikuti Chanyeol. Yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang tak biasanya kesekolah menaiki bus. Biasanyakan namja itu menaiki mobil sportnya.

"hei! Ratu pendek eyeliner tunggu aku" pekik Chanyeol. saat melihat Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkepal. Saat lagi dan lagi namja tiang listrik mesum itu kembali memanggilnya dengan nama. yang menurutnya begitu kekanakan dan mememalukan.

"apa maumu? Kau mengikutiku?" teriak Baekhyun keras.

"aigoo.. pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak seperti ahjuma-ahjuma saja" cibir Chanyeol.

"YA. Kau pergilah dari hadapanku. Aku tak mau melihat tampang mesummu yang membuatku selalu ingin mencekikmu"

"oh takut sekali. Apa cekikkan dari kedua tangan mungilmu yang seperti bayi kurang gizi itu akan membuatku kehabisan nafas"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Tanganku seperti bayi kurang gizi?" teriak Baekhyun marah. Lalu..

Bugh

"AKH!"

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya, saat tinjuan maut Baekhyun menyapa perut datarnya.

"Ya! Aish!" Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sambil terus mengusap perut berdenyutnya.

"aku tak memakai kekerasan Baeky-ah" ujar chanyeol. masih meringgis sakit.

"salahkan saja kata-kata pedasmu. Dan well itu balasan dariku karna kau telah dengan seenaknya. mencuri ciuman pertamaku semalam" Ujar Baekhyun acuh.

"tsk" Chanyeol hanya berdecak lirih. Lalu dengan sengaja namja itu menompangkan dahinya dibahu kecil Baekhyun.

"Y-YA!" Baekhyun ingin menghindar. Tapi gagal saat tangannya di cengkram erat oleh Chanyeol.

"kau yeoja manis yang mengerikkan Baeky-ah"

**.**

**.**

Kelas yang sedari tadi ramaipun kini beralih menjadi hening. Saat guru yang cantik super sexy-Yoona. Sudah memasuki kelas dan mulai menerangkan beberapa hal kepada semua murd di kelas itu.

"nah. Sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian lusa kemarin ne" perintah Yoona, masih dengan senyuman menawannya.

"ndee" seru semua murid serempak. Dengan cepat mengumpulkan buku tugas mereka.

Sementara itu. Sehun masih tetap bergelut mencari buku tugasnya di dalam tas punggungnya. Membuat Luhan yang tadinya akan mengumpulkan buku tugasnya, menjadi urung dan duduk kembali saat melihat tingkah Sehun.

Namja itu sekarang menghela nafas berat. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas meja. Membuat Luhan meyakini jika buku tugas Sehun kembali hilang disembunyikan murid-murid jail di kelas.

"hanya ada 26. Empat buku lagi yang belum terkumpul" ucap Yoona. sekarang memandang semua muridnya dengan tajam. "siapa yang tak mengumpulkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hening..

"saya seongsaenim"

"saya juga"

Kedua mata, yoona sekarang membulat.

"Cho Sehun, Xi Luhan." Ucap Yoona tak percaya. Bahkan semua murid disanapun terbelalak kaget. Tak percaya seorang Xi Luhan-yeoja populer kelas atas disekolah, tak mengumpulkan tugas. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Jika seorang Cho Sehun sih semua murid disana tahu alasan namja itu tak mengumpulkan yah pasti ada yang menyembunyikan. Kalau Luhan? Apa dong?

Yoona menggeleng kecewa. "baiklah peraturan tetap peraturan. Tak peduli kau Cho Sehun murid terpintar kebanggaan sekolah, Hukuman masih berlaku pada kau dan Xi Luhan."

"ne"

"sekarang kalian, bersihkan taman belakang sekolah dari sampah"

"ne" ucap Hunhan lagi. Lalu segera bangkit berjalan keluar kelas beriringan.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Yonna pikir itu Hunhan tapi ternyata.

"maaf Seongsaenim, saya terlambat" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak.

"aiggo" Yoona memijit pelipisnya sekilas.

"sudah kumpulkan dulu tugas kalian lusa kemarin. Lalu lari keliling lapangan sepuluh putaran"

"ne" Chanyeol baru saja akan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya, dari tas punggungnya. Namun penggerakkannya terhenti saat melihat gelagat Baekhyun, yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memucat.

"hei pendek! Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"YA! YA! Jangan bilang kalian juga belum mengerjakannya?"

Chanyeol membungkuk dalam. "maaf Seongsaenim. Aku dan Baekhyun terlalu asik berkencan kemarin. Sampai melupakan tugas dari seongsaenim"

Pletak.

"appo"

"appo"

Yoona menyentil kening kedua murid hiperaktif itu bergantian. "sudah kesiangan. Tak mengerjakan tugas pula. Sekarang lari keliling lapangan sepuluh putaran lalu bersihkan taman belakang sekolah dari sampah."

"ne" ucap Chanbaek kompak. lalu dengan segera keluar kelas.

"seongsaenim" Dio mengacungkan jarinya. Membuat Yoona kini menatapnya.

"ya ada apa?"

"saya mau meminta izin ke uks. Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit sekali?"

"ya silahkan"

.

**.**

Dio berjalan menuju UKS dengan pandangan kian kabur. Beruntung UKS sekolah berada tak jauh dari kelasnya. Sesampainya di UKS yang sepi pada jam kelas pertama seperti ini. membuat Dio lebih leluasa memilih ranjang mana yang akan ia tiduri. Namun karna pandangannya semakin mengabur tanpa banyak berfikir lagi. Yeoja bermata owl itu pun segera menyingkap selimbut dan berbaring di salah satu kasur pojok yang sedikit berisi dibandingkan kasur lain.

Dio merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Seingatnya ranjang UKS tidak memilik guling. Tapi kenapa dia seperti memeluk sesuatu ya? Namun sebelum Dio sempat berpikir lebih jauh dia sudah tertidur.

Kai yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya pun. Terbangun dari tidurnya.

"mwo" kedua mata Kai membulat. Saat menyadari wajah Dio begitu dekat dengannya, sampai nafas panas yeoja itu pun mengelitik wajah tampannya.

Lama namja itu terdiam, terlalu terlarut memandangi wajah cantik Dio yang tengah tertidur. Perlahan tangannya terulur lalu menyentuh kening yeoja itu pelan.

"masih demam ternyata" ucapnya dalam bisikan. Lalu menarik tubuh Dio semakin mendekat kedalam pelukannya. Mengingat ranjang UKS yang mereka berdua tiduri hanya cukup untuk satu orang.

Dio yang mendengar suara detakan keras ditelinganya. Perlahan mengeliat bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup singkat itu. dia juga menghirup aroma parfum khas namja yang membuat kedua matanya benar-benar terbuka.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Kai yang serak seperti seseorang sehabis bangun pun. Menyapa kedua gendang telinga Dio. Membuat Yeoja mungil itu berjingkat kaget berniat untuk cepat bangkit. Namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai. Jika Kai tak segera menarik lengannya untuk menahan posisi tubuhnya.

"Kai-ah"

"hn"

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya.? Kenapa kau bisa tidur diranjang yang sedari tadi aku tiduri."

Dio menunduk. Dengan wajah yang kian memerah. Saat menyadari kesalahannya yang bisa-bisanya tidak bisa membedakan ranjang kosong dan ranjang berisi.

"mianhe, jeongmal mianhe." Ucap Dio penuh sesal. Lalu berniat turun untuk berjalan keluar UKS. Namun belum sempat kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai. Kedua lengan Kai sudah memenjara tubuhnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"disini saja. Lagi pula aku suka berbagi" bisiknya. Dengan seringai jahat mengiringi.

"ta-tapi-"

"sudah, ayo kembali tidur" ucap Kai memerintah. Lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan lembut masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"selamat tidur" bisik Kai. Lalu menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin melanjuti acara tidur nya yang tertunda. Sedangkan Dio bukannya kembali teridur malah menatap wajah tampan Kai penuh-penuh.

"cepat tidur. Ini perintah"  
"ne"

**.**

**.**

Luhan masih terdiam di bangku taman. Membiarkan Sehun sendiri yang memungut beberapa sampah di taman itu.

"Hah!" Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Lalu pada akhirnya menyerah dan ikut duduk disamping Luhan, yang masih tetap memasang wajah masamnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan. Hanya suara dedaunan pohon yang saling bergesekan menemani keheningan antara mereka bedua.

"kenapa, kau menyebunyikan buku tugasmu sendiri Lu.?" Tanya Sehun dalam bisikan pelan. Untung saja suasananya sepi. Jadi Luhan masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Luhan berdecak kesal. Rasa kesalnya semakin menggebu pada sehun. saat melihat cara bicara Sehun yang seolah tak mau siapapun melihat kedekatan mereka. membuatnya muak dan ingin sekali menyumpal sepatunya kemulut Sehun.

Luhan beranjak berdiri. Ingin segera menjauhi Sehun. padahal tadi dia berniat untuk menemani Sehun dan membantunya. Namun niatan baiknya itu menguap saat Sehun semakin bersikap dingin dan tak tersentuh. Mengacuhkannya begitu saja. Dan terakhir membisikinya seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang bicara pelan pada selingkuhannya. Seolah takut di ketahui kekasih yang sebenarnya.

"maafkan aku Luhan-ah. Aku mohon mengertilah" ucap Sehun tenang. Masih dengan nada bisikan. Namun mampu menghentikan niatannya untuk pergi menjauh.

Luhan menghela nafas. Lalu kembali duduk di samping Sehun.

"baiklah. Aku akan mencoba mengerti" ucap Luhan setelah terdiam lama. Membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar dan secepat kilat mengecup bibir ranum Luhan. Lalu segera beranjak dan berlari kembali ke kelas mereka. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam, mencerna semua kejadian itu dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah mereka.

.

.

"omo" pekik Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun mengecup Luhan sekilas lalu pergi diikuti Luhan. Untung saja teriakannya teredam oleh bungkaman reflek tangan Chanyeol. Kalau tidak persembunyian mereka berdua sedari tadi akan ketauan oleh hunhan.

Baekhyun segera menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sedari membungkamnya. Saat di taman itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"apa! Kenapa mentapku seperti itu namja mesum"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. lalu menyeringgai membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"YA! Kau mau apa." Baekhyun terus melangkah mundur. Saat Chanyeol terus mendekat.

"karna kau sudah mengklaime aku sebagai namja mesum. Maka tidak salahnya kan aku berbuat mesum padamu. Byun Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol. Sambil menarik kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk semakin merapat kepadanya. Membuat Yeoja itu memekik keras.

"bukan se-emppp" belum sempat Baekhyun bicara. Bibir sexy Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembut yang memabukkan.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya dengan seenaknya. seolah dia itu yeoja murahan. Membuat yeoja itu geram dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Chanyeol sampai ciuman itu terlepas.

Plak

Baekhyun segera menamparnya, dengan nafas terenggah. Menatap Chanyeol marah dan ada luka disana.

"aku sangat membencimu park Chanyeol"

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

"YA!"

.

.

"YA! YA! Kalian ini kenapa?" teriak Baekhyun keras. membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dan Dio yang sudah jauh ke awang-awang (?). hei siapa yang tak kesal di abaikan. Padahal sedari tadi dia sudah segenap hati menceritakan kisahnya, bersama Chanyeol kemarin dan tadi pagi kepada kedua sahabatnya, dan bukannya mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya itu malah asik melamun.

Luhan yang melamun dengan raut sedih, sedangkan Dio dengan raut penuh kasmaran.

"tsk, tutup mulutmu jika tidak akan kujait, sampai kau tak bisa bicara lagi." Ucap Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mendelik dan diam. kalau Luhan sudah mengancam begitu artinya, yeoja itu memang tak mau di ganggu. Sedangkan Dio, yeoja itu kembali asik dalam lamunannya yang sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Sampai terus tersenyum seperti itu.

"bisakah kita bicara. Hanya berdua" ucap Minri tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan benar-benar tersentak ke dunia nyata. Menatap Minri sebal lalu tersenyum kecut.

"baiklah"

.

LUHAN POV

Setelah menyetujui untuk berbicara. Aku dan dia pun berjalan ke atap yang sepi dari kunjungan murid. Entah apa yang mau ia bicarakan, dengan wajahnya yang kini tampak sendu, membuat rasa jengkel dan benciku kepadanya menguap entah kemana. Tergantikan Dengan perasaan rindu yang menggebu. Membuatku mengernyit bingung.

Ada apa denganku?

Dia berdehem pelan, menyentakkanku dari lamunan panjangku.

"apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Minri. Menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Dan aku yang semakin mengkerutkan dahiku yang semakin kebingungan.

"apa maksudmu? a-"

"apa kau mencintai Sehun, suamimu?" potong Minri.

Deg

Aku terentak kaget, menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana dia tau Sehun suamiku? Apa Sehun yang memberitaunya?

"ya, Sehun yang memberitauku" ucapnya datar, seolah tau apa yang aku pikirkan dan sekali lagi masih menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Dia menghela nafas, tampak sekali sangat sedih dan merana. Membuat hatiku entah mengapa menjadi sedih dan semakin ingin memeluknya.

"apa kau mencintainya?" dia bertanya, dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Apa aku mencintai Sehun? jawabannya tentu saja aku mencintainya.

"apa kau mencintainya?" ucapku berbalik bertanya.

"ya aku sangat mencintainya." Jawabnya santai, tanpa rasa bersalah. Seolah pengakuan cintanya pada Sehun, yang notebannya suamiku itu adalah hal yang wajar. Lalu tanpa kuduga ia bergerak berlutut dengan wajah, yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah oleh air mata.

"aku mohon, lepaslah dia dan biarkan kita berdua bersama" lanjutnya. Di sela-sela isak tangisnya yang meyayat hati. karna sampai membuat hatiku perih dan membuat air mataku hampir ikut jatuh. Ini seperti dejavu! Dejavu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"a-apa Sehun juga mencintaimu?" tanyaku, lagi berbalik bertanya. Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan sinar yang tak kumengerti.

"tentu saja, dia sangat mencintaiku." jawabnya. Membuat hatiku sakit dan beku.

"aku tak percaya. Dia mencintaiku Kim Minri" ucapku, tanpa menatap matanya. Karna entah mengapa aku merasa tak sanggup menatap matanya.

"mungkin dengan ini, kau bisa percaya." Ucap Minri tajam, memberiku kotak kecil. Setelah bangkit berdiri dan menatapku meremehkan. Membuatku bingung beberapa saat yang lalu ia tampak seperti yeoja rapuh, lalu sekarang kembali menjadi yeoja menyebalkan.

"jika kau mencintainya, lepaslah dia bersamaku. Karna hanya denganku lah ia bisa bahagia. Dan Kau tak mau kan melihat orang yang kau cintai tak bahagia" ucapnya kejam. Lalu setelah itu ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang terdiam membeku.

Setelah pintu atap tertutup, aku pun segera terduduk dilantai beton atap dengan lemas dan baru menyadari jika sedari tadi aku sudah menangis. aku ingin menghentikan isak tangisku, namun aku tak bisa. hatiku terlalu sakit dan perih. Mengetahui kenyataan jika selama ini Sehun hanya mempermainkanku. Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku melainkan Minri.

lembar demi lembar foto yang berada di kotak kecil yang Minri berikan padakulah buktinya. Di setiap lembar foto itu terlukis kemesraan dan cinta mereka, yang dengan sukses menusuk jantungku.

Dan apakah, aku harus melepas Sehun untuk Minri?

Aku terus merenung, sampai dering bel pulang sekolah. Menyadarkanku untuk segera turun dan beranjak pulang kerumah.

"Ya! Xi Luhan. Kau dari mana saja hah" teriak Baekhyun marah, sambil berkaca pinggang di depan pintu kelas.

"aku di atap. Dan jangan tanya mengapa" ucapku, segera mengintrupsinya sebelum ia mengoceh menceramahiku, yang akan menghabiskan separuh hidupku.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil mendelik. Lalu melempar tas gendongku dengan kesal. "baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku tak akan peduli lagi padamu" ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi, sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal.

"Baeky" panggilku keras. membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku garang. "aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya lelah dan ingin cepat pulang. Dan yang pasti besok aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu" ucapku, memubuat tatapannya melembut.

"baiklah, tapi jika besok kau masih tak mau cerita padaku. aku tak akan mau lagi bicara padamu" ucap dan ancamnya. Lalu melambai pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali melangkah, dan langkahku terhenti. Saat melihat di ujung koridor Sehun tengah memapah tubuh lemas Minri, begitu mesra dan penuh perasaan. Seolah Minri itu kaca porselan rapuh, Dan yang membuat hatiku semakin sakit adalah dia melewatiku begitu saja. Seolah aku ini hanya seongok sampah yang tak berarti.

Cho Sehun, bedebah, brengsek. Mati saja kau.

Aku terus mendengus dan mengumpat di sepanjang perjalanan. Dan…

Zrashhh….

Hujan turun. Dan dengan sukses membasahi tubuhku. Karna aku memilih berjalan kaki untung pulang kerumah, dari pada menaiki bus dan meninggalkan sepedaku di sekolah. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, karna aku juga tak tau.

aku menghela nafa lega karna rumahku, err maksudku rumah kita berdua sudah berhasil aku pijak. Diaat tubuhku hampir saja tumbang.

"astaga Luhan" pekik seseorang tampak kaget dan cemas setengah mati. Yang kuyakini adalah Sehun-namja Nerd penipu dan suka mempermainkanku.

"jangan sentuh aku" teriakku keras, sambil menepis lengannya, yang ingin memapahku menuju kamarku.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya tampak jengkel. Yang membuatku juga semakin jengkel, dan ingin mencekiknya.

"aku kenapa? kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri" teriakku lagi. Lalu berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarku.

"aish" dia mendengus, dan segera menggendongku ala bridal style dengan santai seolah tubuhku ini seringan bulu.

"turunkan aku, brengsek" teriakku lagi. Membuatku yakin besok pagi pasti suaraku akan habis. Jika aku terus berteriak keras tiap satu menit sekali seperti ini, dan itu karna DIA.

Dia tak bicara apa-apa, dan segera menurunkanku setiba di kamarku. Lalu mengeringkan rambutku oleh handuk dibalik pintu kamar, dengan aku yang tak bisa melawan maupun menepisnya. Karna tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"apa ehm.. kau masih sanggup mengganti bajumu" tanyanya tampak gugup. Aku ingin sekali bilang ya, namun tubuhku terlalu lemah. Bahkan hampir terhuyung jatuh jika saja ia tak segera memeluk pinggangku, dan membuatku bersandar pada dada hangatnya, yang membuatku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"kau berdebar Hun-ah"

"err ya"

"kenapa?"

"itu karnamu" jawabnya, membuat wajahku terasa semakin panas. Sial! Sial! Mengapa aku malah berbicara menjurus seperti ini. bukankah seharusnya aku meneriakinya dan mencacinya. Karna telah membohongi dan mempermainkanku.

"tsk, jangan menggombaliku disaat seperti ini. membuatku semakin ingin mencekikmu tau" ucapku jengkel, namun malah membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"baik istriku sayang, sekarang diam dan biarkan aku menggantikan bajumu" ucapnya membuat jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Siap meneriakinya mesum, namun kepalaku semakin berdenyut yang membuat tubuhku semakin melemah.

"ja-jadi bolehkan aku-"

"tidak" teriakku keras. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Membuatnya berjengkit kaget. Berusaha mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku, namun apa daya. Tubuhku malah oleng dan hampir jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, jika tidak segera ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"dasar keras kepala." Dengusnya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat, rasa pusing ini semakin berdentum membuat tubuhku semakin lemas tak bertenaga. Ia berbicara tak jelas dan terasa semakin jauh. saat kesadaranku semakin di ujung tanduk.

Namun kesadarnku kembali ke permukaan, saat tangan dinginnya kini merayap membuka setiap kancing kemejaku, diiringi detak jantungku yang semakin menggila, mengalahkan denyutan sakit di kepalaku. Aku sungguh ingin sekali menepisnya namun sekali lagi, aku tak berdaya.

"maafkan aku, jika aku lancang. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu Lu. Aku tak mau kau sakit" ucapnya. Aku tak membalas perkataannya meskipun aku ingin. Karna sekali lagi aku tak mampu.

Dia terdiam dengan nafas memburu, setelah melepas kancing terakhir dan menatapku penuh kabut gairah. Membuat tubuhku menegang.

Dia menunduk, dan mencium bibirku penuh hasrat dan damba yang memabukkan. Membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Yang kuingat dan rasakan hanya dia dan rasa bibirnya yang manis dan panas di bibirku.

"bolehkah?" bisiknya parau tepat ditelingaku, sambil mengulum cuping telingaku. Membuat gairahku semakin bergolak mengalahkan kewarasanku, dan mengangguk menyetujui hal yang mungkin akan ku sesali besok pagi.

Dia menggerang penuh hasrat, dan menyentuh setiap inchi tubuhku dengan lembut yang membuatku melayang.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah, setiap merasakan jemarinya menyentuh kulitku.

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae"

~TBC~

Mianhe jeongmal mianhe. Nae bener-bener telat update, dan mungkin membuat Cinggu-deul semua jamuran. Sebenarnya tugas itu nae lagi selesain novel nae dan baru beres akhir agustus. Dan akhir-akhir ini nae lagi banyak tugas karna udah kelas tiga mau UN. #jadi curhat. #plak. Tapi nae bakal selesain FF ini sampai end di akhir bulan ini. itu juga tergantung review cinggu-deul semua.

Terima kasih banyak, untuk Cinggu-deul semua yang masih nunggu FF ini. yang Review, follow & Fav. #bungkuk-bungkuk. mianhe jeongmal mianhe jika ch ini kurang memuaskan Cinggu-deul semua.

Nae harap, ch ini bisa menghibur Cinggu-deul semua. Saranghaeeee #kecup atu-atu.


End file.
